The Avatar and the Fire Lord
by Avatard12
Summary: The Gaang goes to see a new musical based on their adventures!
1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty much normal day in post-war Ba Sing Se. Birds were singing, boys were Earthbending, and Team Avatar was relaxing in the Jasmine Dragon, enjoying Pai Sho, and the delicious tea. Katara and Aang, celebrating that they were finally a couple, were just talking quietly and holding hands.

Suddenly Suki and Sokka ran into the shop, out of breath.

"You guys are not going to believe this" Sokka cried, "There's a play about us".

Most of Team Avatar groaned. Zuko said "If this is one of the Ember Island Players"-

"No, no", Suki interrupted. "This is something else. Someone called the Four Nations Players".

That stopped the mumbling pretty fast. Aang walked over and took a rolled up paper from Sokka, and unrolled it. On the paper was a large picture of a war-torn landscape, with the outline of a figure with airbender tattoos on him. At the top were large-print words saying The Avatar and the Fire Lord: The Opera.

Aang rerolled the paper. "It looks okay…but we should all see it too make sure. The opening's tonight."

Everyone went back to what they were doing, but with a new question on their minds. _What would the play be like?_


	2. Circle of Life

The theater was packet fit to bursting, with everyone buzzing about the opera. On the top box, Mai, Zuko, Ty Lee, Iroh, Toph all sat in the front row, while Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki sat in the second row.

Suddenly the lights dimmed. Everyone hushed instantly. A voice swept out over the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Four Nations Players would like to present an original work, based on the adventures of Avatar Aang and currently Fire Lord Zuko and their friends. Characters opinions are their own, not ours. Thank you, and enjoy the presentation!"

The voice stopped talking, and Team Avatar looked among them, relaying the message, "Huh?"

Then, another voice started to sing:

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_  
Other voices started to join in, while colored lights moved on the curtains

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama _

_Ingonyama  
Siyo Nqoba  
Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life  
It's The Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life_

The music than stopped with a burst of sound, then the audience started to clap.

"Well", said Toph, "That was fun".


	3. Go the Distance

"So far", Katara pointed out, "this play isn't really showing very much about us."

"But it probably will, if it's called The Avatar and the Fire Lord," added Zuko. "Maybe that was just an introduction".

Suddenly the curtains pulled back, revealing a bright and polished set of an Air Temple. A small boy, using a glider controlled from above, flew onstage.

"Yes!" Aang punched the air. "I'm not a girl!"

"Depends on who you're asking", joked Toph.

"Hey!"

"Shhh", said Ty Lee. "I want to watch".

Actor-Aang plopped down on a bench in the middle of the stage, propping his face up with his fist.

"I can't seem to find a place to be. Ever since the monks told me I was the avatar, everything's changed. But I know that someday I'll end up where I'm meant to." He then began to sing softly.

_I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be_

_I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong_

_Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a hundred years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

_Like a soaring comet  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
TillI find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms..._

_I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
TillI find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms..._

Aang blinked. "How the heck did they capture feelings that happened a hundred years so WELL? And how did they write that song?"


	4. Deliver Us

Suddenly, the stage rotated to show a barren landscape, with foreboding music playing. A voiceover spoke:

"Now, the young avatar was only 12. Overwhelmed by his duties, he fled the air temple ("Thanks for reminding me", Aang said sarcastically) and accidently froze himself in an iceberg. In the meantime…well, we all know what happened in the meantime.

A group of Earth Kingdom peasants stepped on stage, and started to sing hauntingly.

_With the sting of the wind on my shoulder__  
__With the salt of my sweat on my brow__  
__Avatar, Spirits on high__  
__Can you hear your people cry:__  
__Help us now__  
__This dark hour...___

_Deliver us__  
__Hear our call__  
__Deliver us__  
__Lord of all__  
__Remember us, here in this burning land__  
__Deliver us__  
__There's a land you promised us__  
__Deliver us to the promised land..._

Suddenly, the scene changed to a royal Fire Nation bedroom. A lump was resting in the giant bed, and a young woman in a hooded cloak bent over it.

Woman:

_Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach_

_Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad_

She removes her hood to reveal Actor Ursa. Zuko drew a sharp intake of breath.

_My son, I have nothing I can give__  
__But this chance that you may live__  
__I pray we'll meet again__  
__If you will deliver us_

A group of Fire Nation peasants came onstage, on a grimy looking island (think Painted Lady episode).

Peasants:

_Deliver us__  
__Hear our prayer__  
__Deliver us__  
__From despair__  
__These years of slavery grow__  
__too cruel to stand__  
__Deliver us__  
__There's a land you promised us__  
__Deliver us__  
__Out of bondage and__  
__Deliver us to the promised land..._

Actor Ursa:

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're lulled by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream_

Agni, o Agni  
Have destiny flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo it bears  
Do you know somewhere  
he can live free?  
Agni, deliver him there...

Music continued playing while the stage rotated to show the sea. A large iceberg floated in the (fake) sea, and was tossed to the sounds of epic music, but eventually floated peacefully offstage. The curtains closed, then reopened to show a young girl and boy in thick robes were huddled, with the girl bent over the boy, who was chattering with cold. The girl (Actor Katara) sighed. "Sokka", she said. "Why did you think it was a good idea to swim after Dad? Why did DAD think it was a good idea to leave?"

Actor Katara:

_Brother, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you:  
Grow, baby brother  
Avatar, Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too..._

The Water Tribe Actors stepped onstage

Actors Water Tribe:

_Send a shepherd to shepherd us  
And deliver us to the promised land_

Actor Ursa:

_Deliver Us!_

The music stopped and the curtains closed. Katara looked over at Zuko.

"Zuko," she asked. "Are you crying?"

"No", he answered in a thick voice. "Just got something in my eye."

"Oo-kay", Katara replied, still not convinced.

Aang bowed his head. He would _never_ stop feeling guilty about leaving the air temple and not being around to help.


	5. Fire Nation Fun

The audience took advantage of the break to whisper about the play.

"Well", Sokka said, "So far, all this play has done is get the audience royally riled at the Avatar and the Fire Lord. Get it? Royally?

No one replied.

Suddenly the curtains reopened to reveal the pond with the turtle-ducks at the palace in the Fire Nation. A small boy with his hair pulled back in a phoenix-tail was tossing bread to the puppet-ducks, while a small girl with her hair pulled back into buns lay under a tree.

Zuko stiffened. Mai asked sarcastically "Gee, I wonder who this is supposed to be?"

Suddenly Actor-Zhao joined Actors-Zuko and Mai on stage. "Well, well, well. Who knew that a certain kid would be prepping himself for getting it on already?"

The audience laughed. Zuko and Mai blushed.

Actor Zuko said "Hun?"

Actor Zhao rolled his eyes. "Surely you must know…you have to have heirs eventually. It's the rule."

Actor-Zuko pondered this for a moment. "Well, when I'm Fire Lord, that rule's going to be the first one to go."

Actor Zhao: Not as long as I'm around.

Actor Zuko: Well in that case, you're fired.

The audience laughed again. Some rhythmic music started

Actor Zhao: Hmmm…Nice try, but only the Fire Lord can do that.

Actor-Mai finally spoke up. "Well, he is the future Fire Lord.

Actor-Zuko (looking relived that someone was helping him out): Yeah! And you have to do what I tell you.

Actor Zhao: Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid that you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic Fire Lord indeed.

Actor-Zuko: Well, that's not how_ I_ see it.

Actor-Zuko:

_I'm gonna be the Fire Lord_

_So enemies beware_

Actor Zhao:

_Well I've never seen a Fire Lord with quite so little hair!_

Actor-Zuko climbs Mai's tree

Actor Zuko:

_I'm gonna be the main event_

_And will be tending_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my Firebending!_

Actor Zhao:

_This child's bragging leaves me somewhat bored!_

Actor Zuko:

_Oh, I just can't wait to be Lord!_

Actor Zuko:

_No one will say "Do this"_

Actor Zhao:

_Over my dead body_

Actor Zuko:

_Cause I'll make them bow down_

Actor Zhao:

_Stupid childish brat_

Actor Zuko:

_No one saying "Stop that"_

Actor Zhao:

_I have heard enough_

Actor Zuko:

_No one saying "pipe down"_

Actor Zhao:

_Now __**pipe down**__!_

Actor Zuko:

_Free to run around all day!_

Actor Zhao:

_Well that's defiantly out_

Actor Zuko:

_Free to do it all my way!_

Actor Zhao:

_I think it's time that you shut up_

_And learned to mind your place_

Actor Zuko:

_When I'm Lord, you'll be gone without a trace!_

Actor Zhao:

_If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!_

_Out of service, out of the Fire Nation, I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is going to die by sword_

Actor Zuko:

_Oh I Just can't wait to be Lord!_

_Everyone look left_

_Everyone look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight!_

Actor Zhao:

_Not yet!_

Spirt Voices:

_Let every creature go for broke and chord_

_Let's hear whatever we can afford_

_It's gonna be Lord Zuko's finest gourd_

Actor Zuko:

_Oh, I just can't wait to be Lord!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be Lord!_

_Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiit…to be Lord!_

Actor Zuko falls out of tree. Actor Zhao rolls his eyes and leaves. Actor Mai looks to the side where Actor Zuko fell.

"You really shouldn't climb so many trees," she said. "It's dangerous".

"Danger", said Actor Zuko scoffing. "I walk on the wild side! I laugh in the face of danger! I look my worst fear in the eye and tell it 'You don't scare me!"

Actor Azula emerges from tree. "Hello, Zuzu"

Actor Zuko jumps, screaming "Ahhh!"

Actor Mai rolls her eyes.

Team Avatar starts laughing.

"Laugh in the face of danger, eh, _Zuzu_?" said Sokka between breaths.

"Oh, don't you start, said Zuko from his slumped position.

Actor Azula: What are you doing with my friend?

Actor Zuko: I'm not doing anything with her! She's just _here_!

Actor Azula: Well then, you two won't mind that I demonstrate my Firebending forms on you.

Actor Zuko: (quickly changing his mind) Actually, I just wanted to show Mai something really great. The fountain!

Actor Mai: The fountain? What's so great about the-

Actor Zuko (Elbowing Mai): I'll show you when we _get_ there!

Actor Mai (realizing it): Can't wait.

Actor Azula: Oh, fine. You two just run along and fritter your time.

Actors Zuko and Mai run as fast as they can towards the exit, Azula walks towards the opposite exit. Suddenly, the stage shifted to show the fountain from "Zuko Alone".

"Whew", said Actor Zuko, panting. "Glad I didn't have to see _that_."

Actor Mai nods. Actor Zuko sits down.

Actor Zuko (suddenly remembering): Oh! Mai! Since there's no one else around…Here! (Takes out knife holder [the one that later Mai will launch her knives from])

Actor Mai took the holder, examining it. Actor Zuko takes it back, and fastens it on to her arm.

Actor Zuko: It's spring loaded. I knew how much you like throwing knives so…

Actor Mai (Surprised): Thanks.

Actor Zuko: (Relieved): You're welcome. So…bye (accidentally bumps into Mai) Sorry! Bye!

Actor Mai sits on the fountain, stunned.

Actor Mai:

_I can hear the bells_

_Well, don'tcha hear them chime?_

_Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?_

_And all because he..._

_Touched me_

_He looked at me and stared, yes he_

_Bumped me_

_My heart was unprepared when he_

_Tapped me_

_And knocked me off my feet_

_One little touch_

_Now my life's complete 'cause when he_

_Nudged me_

_Love put me in a fix, yes it_

_Hit me_

_Just like a ton of bricks, yes my_

_Heart burst_

_Now i know what life's about_

_One little touch_

_And love's knocked me out and..._

_I can hear the bells_

_My head is spinning_

_I can hear the bells_

_Something's beginning_

_Everybody says_

_That a girl who looks like me_

_Can't win his love_

_Well, just wait and see 'cause_

_I can hear the bells_

_Just hear them chiming_

_I can hear the bells_

_My temperature's climbing_

_I can't contain my joy_

_'Cause i finally found the boy_

_I've been missin'_

_Listen!_

_I can hear the bells_

_Round one_

_He'll ask me on a date and then_

_Round two_

_I'll primp, but won't late because_

_Round three's_

_When we kiss under the stars!_

_Won't go all the way_

_But I'll go pretty far!_

_And then,_

_Round four_

_He'll ask me for my hand and then_

_Round five_

_We'll book the wedding band so by_

_Round six_

_Girls, much to your surprise_

_This knife-throwing champion_

_Takes the prize and..._

_I can hear the bells_

_My ears are ringing_

_I can hear the bells_

_The bridesmaids are singing_

_Everybody says_

_That a guy who's such a gem_

_Won't look my way_

_Well, the laugh's on them 'cause_

_I can hear the bells_

_My father will smile_

_I can hear the bells_

_As he walks me down the aisle_

_My mother starts to cry_

_But I can't see 'cause he and I_

_Are busy kissin'_

_Listen!_

_I can hear the bells_

_I can hear the bells_

_My head is reeling_

_I can hear the bells_

_I can't stop the feeling_

_Everybody warns_

_That he won't like what he'll see_

_But I know that he'll look_

_Inside of me yeah,_

_I can hear the bells_

_Today's just the start 'cause_

_I can hear the bells_

_And 'til death do us part_

_And even when we die_

_We'll look down from up above_

_Remembering the night_

_That we two fell in love_

_We both will share a tear_

_And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'_

_Listen!_

_I can hear the bells_

_I can hear the bells_

_I can hear the bells…_

Actor Mai stood smiling.

Team Avatar started to snicker, but quickly stop at the look on Mai's face.

"That," said Mai. "Was just really humiliating."


	6. Popular in Pink

The curtains closed. The other members of Team Avatar turned to Mai and Zuko.

"So, Mai, you had a crush on me _all that time_? And I never noticed?" asked Zuko.  
"Surprise, surprise. Now shush!"

The curtains reopened. It was a room of a high ranking Fire Nation girl, judging from the pink general coloring. Suddenly, an older Actor Mai burst in, being dragged by a merry Actor Ty Lee in a pink dress.

Actor Ty Lee: Well Mai, wasn't that fun? We've _got_ to go to parties more often! Isn't wonderful how many people said they liked my dress!

Actor Mai: Ty Lee, you've _got_ to calm down. Stop jumping. Breathe. And, you dragged me into the party.

Actor Ty Lee sits on the bed, somewhat down heartened. Then she looks at Actor Mai, and brightens.

"Mai", she begins. "Now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

Mai hurries to convince her otherwise. "You really don't have to do that."

"I know," Actor Ty Lee smiles, "That's what makes me so nice."

Music starts.

Actor Ty Lee:

_Whenever I see someone Less fortunate than I_

_(And let's face it - who isn't Less fortunate than I)_

_My tender heart Tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone needs a makeover _

_simply have to take over _

_I know I know exactly what they need _

_And even in your case _

She pauses, searching for the right words

_Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face _

_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed _

_Follow my lead _

_And yes, indeed _

_You will be:_

_Popular!_

_You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys _

_When you talk to boys _

"Meaning SOMEONE'S older brother!" Ty Lee sang out (not literally).

"Shut up, just shut up!" Mai cried, burying her face in her hands.

_Little ways to flirt and flounce _

_I'll show you what shoes to wear _

_How to fix your hair _

_Everything that really counts_

_To be popular _

_I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts _

_You'll be good at sports _

_Know the slang you've got to know _

_So let's start _

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis _

_Think of it as personality dialysis _

_Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a _

_Sister and adviser _

_There's nobody wiser _

_Not when it comes to popular –_

_I know about popular _

_And with an assist from me _

_To be who you'll be _

_Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:_

_There's nothing that can stop you From becoming popu-_

_Ler: lar:_

_La la la la _

_We're gonna make you popular_

_When I see depressing creatures _

_With unprepossessing features _

_I remind them on their own behalf _

_To think of _

_Celebrated heads of state or _

_Specially great communicators _

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don't make me laugh!_

_They were popular! Please -_

_It's all about popular!_

_It's not about aptitude _

_It's the way you're viewed _

_So it's very shrewd to be _

_Very very popular _

_Like me!_

She stops temporally. Actor Mai has her hair down, with a fire lily in it. She is wearing a black dress, with a pained look.

"Why Miss Mai", Actor Ty Lee goes, pleased. "Look at you. You're beautiful."

Actor Mai looks uncomfortable. "I-I have to go now". She leaves.

Actor Ty Lee looks offended. "You're welcome." She calls after her.

_And though you protest _

_Your disinterest I know clandestinely _

_You're gonna grin and bear it _

_Your new found popularity _

_La la la la _

_You'll be popular -_

_Just not as quite as popular as me!_

Real Ty Lee clapped harder than anyone else. Mai slouched down to the chair.


	7. Dreams and Hopes

"Oh", said Ty Lee fawningly. "That was so totally pink!"

"That was so totally annoying". Retorted Mai.

The curtains opened, revealing the hallway to the war room. Zuko clammed up.

"Oh no". he groaned. "No, no, no, no."

"Oh no what?" asked Katara.

"This is the day I got my scar." He quietly replied.

Suddenly a teenage Actor Zuko strides down hallway, tries to get into the war room, but (you know) the guard won't let him pass.

"Let me in!" he demanded.

Suddenly Actor Iroh came on stage, put a reassuring arm around his shoulders, leading him away from the door. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want to go into the war room but the guard won't let me pass!"

"You're not missing anything," Actor Iroh says reassuringly. "These meetings are dreadfully boring. And generals in their meetings are like platypus-bears in the ocean, you just don't go in!"  
"But if I'm going to rule this nation someday, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" Actor Zuko asked his uncle.

Actor Iroh paused. "All right. But be careful with those generals. Never let them smell your fear, or your money."

The audience laughed as Actors-Iroh and Zuko walked through the doors. The curtains quickly closed, to reopen just as suddenly to the war room set in the style of "The Storm". A general is reviewing his plan.

"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here. A dangerous division, so I recommend the 41st division. They will be a diversion while we mount an attack. Fresh meat for the lion always works."

Actor Iroh turns his head away in disgust. Actor Zuko jumps up.

"You can't just sacrifice an entire division like that! Those solders love and defend our proud nation! How can you just betray them like that?"

Everyone turns to look at Actor Zuko. The flames from the Fire Lords throne rose dangerously high.

"Prince Zuko," growled a voice from behind them. "How did you get in?"

Actor Iroh moves to speak, but Actor Zuko beats him to it.

"I snuck in here." He claimed.

"Zuko," said (obviously Actor Ozai) dangerously. "Not only have you disrespected this man, you have also brought shame on everyone in this room! Agni-Kai in one hour! For your honor!"

"I accept!" said Actor Zuko boldly.

He then moves to leave, but Actor-Iroh goes to stop him.

"Zuko, do you know what you've gotten yourself into?"

"Don't worry Uncle", Actor Zuko smiled. "I'll take that general." He then left.

The curtains suddenly closed, with creepy sounding music playing.

"However", said the Narrator, "Zuko had misunderstood his opponent. His opponent was not the general, but his own Father!"

The audience gasped.

"Zuko refused to fight, knowing he could never beat his father. Ozai…well he…Oh, I might as well get this out. He….

The audience gasped, and then started muttering wildly. Team Avatar turned to Zuko, whose head was bowed in shame.

"That's…_horrible_", said Katara quietly.

The others agreed in silence. Right now, all of the original members were ashamed of themselves for ever hating Zuko.

The curtains reopened, to reveal a Fire Nation ship. A bunch of soldiers were standing around, talking amongst them. Suddenly Actor Iroh comes to the ship, supporting a badly mangled up Actor Zuko. Half of his face is covered in bandages, and chunks of his hair are missing. Actor Iroh suddenly let's go of Actor Zuko, who falls to the floor, and clutches it like he wants to die.

"Come on, come on…" Actor Iroh silently mutters, than claps when Actor Zuko finally makes it off the floor. "See! I told you that you could stand up on your own now! You're all better now!" He then turns to the crew. "My name is General Iroh, and this boy is my nephew. He's…well, you may have heard of him. Anyway, we are here to search for the Avatar. So, let's take off!" he finishes with a hearty punch.

The crew disperses, muttering among themselves. The curtains close.

"That's ridiculous," scoffed Zuko. "I never had a problem standing up."

The curtains then reopen to show the bow of the ship, now with said crew lounging around. Suddenly a voice comes from above, startling them all.

"ATTENTION!"

The crew jump up, some falling off their chairs. Actor Zuko has appeared from above, now in Season 1 armor, complete with his scar and stupid ponytail.

"I know…what you're all thinking. You're thinking that just because I'm all messed up, and that I have lots of injuries, that you can lie around frittering your time. Well…you're WRONG! Starting today, there are going to be some major changes around here. There are two rules: 1. you always have to be working! The only times you don't have to work are when you are taking a break, eating, or sleeping. 2. if you don't obey rule 1, you will pay!"

Actor Iroh comes up, tugs on Actor Zuko's shoulder, and whispers into his ear.

"What do you mean I can't kill them?" Actor Zuko yells again. Actor Iroh once again whispers into his ear.

"Fine…" Actor Zuko grumbles, and then returns to talking to the crew. "If you don't obey rule 1, than you will lose your job!"

"So, all I have to do when I don't feel like working is just take a nap?" a soldier asks himself. Actor Zuko quickly jumps down in front of the poor man.

"So, let me get this straight. Because I'm injured, you're going to disrespect me?"

"N-no sir. Its not-"

"Is it this scar? Is it the scar? Is that why"

"S-sir, I really didn't-"

"Then explain to me why exactly you're disrespecting me because I'm all out of reasons and I don't understand why!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I-"

"You're sorry? You don't know what it MEANS to feel sorry!" Actor Zuko sits down the soldier forcibly, then turns to the rest of the crew.

"Let this be a lesson. If you don't want to be in my state of being then you will NEVER disrespect me! As you were!" he then leaves, but the crew is clearly shocked. The curtains close.

"I never did that that! That's ridiculous! Okay, maybe I was a little unpleasant, but come on!"

"Shhh!"

The curtains reopen to show the South Pole. Actors Sokka and Katara are huddled together.

Sokka pointed to himself, than Katara, than himself again excitedly.

"Sokka," said Actor Katara, "I had a great dream last night."

"A dream? What's so great about that?"  
"It was about…well, it was about…"

"Spit it out already Katara."

"It was about a world without war."

Actor Sokka guffaws.

"What's so funny?"

"Katara, you _know _that the war's been going on for about one hundred years. And unless your precious Avatar returns, it isn't going to end anytime soon."

Actor Sokka exits. Actor Katara pouts, then sings:

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep._

_In dreams, you will lose your heartaches,  
Whatever you wish for will be._

_Have faith in your dreams, and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through._

_No matter how your heart is grieving,  
If you keep on believing,  
The dream that you wish will come true._

_No matter how your heart is grieving,  
If you keep on believing,  
The dream that you wish will come true._

The curtains closed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the play is taking a temporary break. Please return in five minutes to watch the rest of the show."


	8. Intermission

"Well, so far, this play isn't half as bad as the Ember Island Players' was," pointed out Suki. "The only minus is they haven't really started in on our adventures yet."

"Yeah, and they put my scar on the right side too!"

"Sure, sure, that's great for you, but they're missing one very important part." Said Sokka.

"What?"

"ME! Where's MY song? Where's MY spotlight? Huh?"

The gang rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, but what about me? I'm the legendary earthbender that taught Avatar Aang how to earthbend, but they left me out?"

"Toph, Aang hasn't even started learning waterbending in the play. They'll put you in soon enough. I kind of like the music too. It even fits with the plot."

"It's been five minutes." Pointed out Katara. "We should get back to our seats."

Team Avatar shuffled out of the lobby to return to the theater.


	9. The Boy in the Iceberg

The curtains reopened to show again the South Pole. A much older Actor Katara got on stage, looking at the ocean.

_What I love most about rivers is, you can't step in the same river twice.  
The water's always changing, always flowing.  
But people, I guess, can't live like that – we all must pay a price.  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing what's around the riverbend._

_Waiting just around the riverbend.  
I look once more just around the riverbend,  
Beyond the shore, where the birds fly free.  
Don't know what for, what I dream the day might send  
Just around the riverbend for me, coming for me._

_I feel it there, beyond those rocks,  
Or right behind these waterfalls.  
Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming  
for my handsome, sturdy brother who builds handsome, sturdy walls  
and never dreams that something could be coming?_

_Just around the riverbend, just around the riverbend.  
I look once more just around the riverbend,  
Beyond the shore, somewhere past the sea.  
Don't know what for – why do all my dreams extend  
Just around the riverbend, just around the riverbend?_

_Should I choose the smoothest course,  
Steady as the beating drum?  
Should I give up waterbending?  
Is all my dreaming at an end?_

_Or do you still wait for me, dream-giver,  
Just around the riverbend?_

The audience clapped. Actor Sokka came onstage. "Katara what are you doing? We need dinner!"

"Oh," Actor Katara quickly snapped to attention. "Sure Sokka. I'll just be along." The curtains closed, and then quickly re-opened to show a painted river full of fake icebergs, with Actors Katara and Sokka.

"Well, Katara, brilliant job."

"This is supposed to be _my_ fault that we got lost? What about you? You call that steering, smart guy? Hun? Hun?" The icebergs start to rattle.

"Katara, calm-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, JERK!"

A large iceberg exploded, causing the boat to be rocked back into another iceberg, cracking it. Suddenly, a larger iceberg rose out of the water, with a shadowy figure of a boy in it.

"What is that…?" Actor Sokka murmured.

"No", corrected Actor Katara. "_Who_ is that."

The figure suddenly began to glow. Actors-Sokka and Katara gasped.

"We have to help him! He's alive!" Actor Katara cried, running towards it.

"Katara, get back here! It could be dangerous!" Actor Sokka rushed towards his 'sister'.

Actor Katara moved towards it, suddenly moving her hands in 'pushing and pulling' movements. Suddenly, a piece of fake snow came out, and with her direction, pounded fiercely at the iceberg until it cracked. A plume of white light shot up. A boy (Actor Aang) stumbled out of the iceberg, falling onto the snow in front of Actor Katara. Actor Sokka poked him with his boot's toe, until he saw Actor Katara's glare. Actor Katara then pulled him into her lap, looking at him funny. Actor Aang's eyes opened slowly, then he suddenly jumped high, with a wide smile on his face.

"Hello! I'm Aang! Pleased to meet you!

"What did he say?" Actor Sokka murmured from behind Actor Katara.

"He said his name was Aang," Actor Katara said, then turning back to Actor Aang. "Unusual name, Aang. I've never heard one like it, not here in the Southern Water Tribe."

Actor Aang's eyes widened. "Oh wow. I'm in the South Seas? How'd I get here?" He looked around, as if expecting the answer to fall down in front of him.

"I don't know." Said Actor Katara, "but I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka."

"Don't tell him our names, Katara! He could be a spy for the Fire Nation!"

"The Fire Nation?" Actor Aang asked, and then laughed. "Can't you tell? I'm an airbender!"

"You're lying." Actor Sokka declared. "The Air Nomads are extinct. Have been for a hundred years."

Actor Aang laughed again. "Don't be silly. We're still around. We just don't come around here often."

Actor Sokka looked like he wanted to argue, but Actor Katara cut him off. "Well Aang, let's show you our home. You have to be hungry."

"That'd be nice. Hey, do you want a ride on Appa?"

"Who's Appa?" Actor Sokka asked warily.

"Appa's my flying bison. Yoo-Hoo, Appa!"

Suddenly a giant puppet bison came out from them all (Puppet Appa). AA climbed on, and then gestured for the others to follow. Actor Katara climbed on willingly, but Actor Sokka only climbed on when everyone gestured for him to follow.

"All right? So, Appa…Yip-Yip!"

Puppet-Appa was lifted into the air by strings and he flew offstage. The curtains closed.

"Well, so far, it's not bad," said Katara.

"You just like it because you have two songs so far."

The curtains reopened to show the South Pole. Actors-Katara and Aang were tending the fire.

"So, you're an airbender. You've got to know a lot about bending."

"Yeah, I do. Are you a waterbender?"

Actor Katara nodded. "Only one down here. It's kind of hard for me to learn."

"Well, what about the North? There's a Water Tribe there too, right?"

"Yeah, but it's on the other side of the world. And it would be pretty hard to go without getting mixed up in the war."

Actor Aang blinked. "What war?"

"Aang, how long were you in the iceberg."

"I don't know."

"I think it was like…a hundred years. Think about it Aang. The war's been happening for a hundred years, and you have no idea that it happened. You don't know because you've been frozen the whole time!"

Actor Aang sunk to the ground. "A hundred years….I can't believe it!"

Suddenly Actor Sokka dashed past. "Katara, get the villagers! I just spotted a Fire Nation ship!" Then he noticed Actor Aang. "You! You signaled them with that light!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Leave before you cause any more trouble!"

"No!" Actor Katara spoke up. "I speak for Aang. He stays. Now prepare for our visitors. We have to be ready for whatever they've got. Aang, you hide in our house."

That shut Actor Sokka up. He just nodded, and ran off. Actor Katara guided Actor Aang towards the house, closing the curtain behind him once he had been deposited. The southern Water Tribe actors came onstage, as a dark, foreboding shadow fell over them. It grew and grew until a replica of a Fire Nation ship was looming over the small set. Actor Sokka, in Water Tribe war paint, ran in front of it, with his boomerang and club. The door hissed open, falling just in front of Actor Sokka, who was trying not to show his fear. A bunch of masked figures stepped out, with helmets with skull-like armor further covering their faces. The leader (Actor Zuko) only wore the helmet. As they stepped out, Actor Sokka ran out, yelling wildly, but Actor Zuko just stepped to the side and stuck out a foot, causing Actor Sokka to trip and fall, rolling into a pile of snow. The small band of Fire Nation Soldiers moved forward until they were standing directly in front of the villagers. Actor Zuko looked from one side of the group to another.

"Where are you hiding him?" Actor Zuko asked. No one answered.

"I said, where are you hiding him…TELL ME!"

An old woman (Actor Kanna) stepped forward bravely. "If you don't tell us who you're looking for, than we can't help you."

"Don't be stupid, I saw the beam of light, I know he's here, now tell me!"

Actor Kanna shook her head. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken. None of us know what you're talking about.

Actor Zuko growled, then waved his hand before the villagers, 'firebending'. A yellow and orange blur erupted from the igloo, moving to stand in front of the villagers. Actor Zuko's eyes widened. "You!"

Actor Aang nodded solemnly. "Me."

"No, you can't be him…you're a child."

"Hey, you can't be more than a few years older than me-" Actor Aang's protest was cut off by a fierce Firebending blast. He deferred it, but the villagers cringed away. Actor Aang stopped and said "I'll go, but you've got to promise to leave this village alone."

Actor Zuko nodded, and Actor Aang stepped forward, where two guards tied him up, and he stepped off the stage.

The curtains closed, waited for a while, and then opened to show Actor Aang, Actor Katara, and Actor Sokka flying on Puppet Appa.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar sooner, Aang?"

"Because being the Avatar's brought me nothing good so far. The iceberg, the war, everything."

"Well," said Actor Katara. "You were talking about going to the North Pole to teach me waterbending. We can still go, and you and I can both learn."

Actor Aang's eyes lit up. "That'd be great!"

Actor Katara continued. "And Sokka, you'd get to be the warrior you've always wanted to be. The Wolf-Warrior…is striking fear into the hearts of the Fire Nation…"

Actor Sokka grinned. "I like the sound of that!"

"The Wolf Warrior? Why don't you call me that? That's a cool nickname!"

"SHHHHH!"

"Then we're in this together!" Actor Katara proclaimed. A loud burst of music erupted and Actor Aang twirled his staff around and flew to the top of Puppet Appa's head.

Actor Aang:

_I am on my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I don't care how far_

_Somehow I'll be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere to find where I belong_

Puppet Appa exited, and a model of Zuko's ship entered. Actor Zuko was prowling the front deck. Actor Iroh entered.

"Nephew, I know how you must be feeling…"

Actor Zuko turned away slightly. Actor Iroh continued.

"But I know that this Avatar boy will not only bring peace to the world, but to you. And I'm…going to bed. A man needs his rest."

Actor Iroh exited. Heroic music started playing as Actor Zuko performed firebending moves.

Actor Zuko:

_I will beat the odds_

_I can go the distance_

_I will face the world_

_Fearless, proud, and strong_

_I will please the spirits_

_I can go the distance_

_Till I find my hero's welcome right where I belong_

The audience clapped thunderously, and the curtains closed.

"That was great!" said Suki. "Now what?"

When you Believe

The curtains opened to show Puppet Appa flying against a starry night sky. Actor Sokka was slumped against the saddle asleep, Actor Katara was watching Actor Aang, who was huddled at the front of the saddle in thought. She crawled over to him.

"Aang", she asked, "what's wrong?"

"It's just…everything you guys told me. About the war and it all…how am I supposed to help? I'm just one kid…"

His voice trailed off, but Actor Katara picked up. "Aang, you've got the stuff to be the Avatar. I know it, Sokka knows it, though he'll deny it, and my Gran-Gran knew it. That's why she allowed us to leave. And besides, you've already brought us one thing most of us had forgotten."

"What?"

"Hope".

Actor Katara:

_Many nights we've prayed  
with no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we ever knew we could_

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

Actor Aang smiled, then crawled over to go back to sleep, but Actor Katara continued to stare out. A ice lodge on the foot of the stage moved to the center right, and Actor Yue got out.

Actor Yue:

_In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here_

Actor Katara:

_Now I'm standing here_

Actor Yue:

_With heart so full I can't explain_

Both:

_Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles_

Actor Yue:

_When you believe_

Actor Katara:

_When you believe_

Actor Yue:

_Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill_

Actor Katara:

_It's hard to kill_

Both:

_Who knows what miracles_

Actor Yue:

_You can achieve_

Actor Katara:

_You can achieve_

Both:

_When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe..._

A small girl dressed up in Earth Kingdom colors ran out (more and more children will run out as time goes by).

Children:

_A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai  
Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar- ba-ko-desh  
Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta  
Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta  
A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra... _

All:

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill_

Actor Katara:

_It's hard to kill_

All:_  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve_

Actor Yue:

_You can achieve_

All:

_When you believe.  
Somehow you will  
Now you will  
You will when you believe_

Actors Yue and Katara:

_You will when you believe_

The curtains closed, and the audience was clapping madly. Aang hugged Katara.

"That was amazing! And it sounded just like you!"


	10. They Live in You

The curtains opened again to show a set of the crumbling Southern Air Temple, the room with all the statues. Actor Aang was standing stock still in front of the statue of Roku. Actor Katara briefly walked in with Puppet Momo on her shoulder, then, noticing the look on his face, walked out. Actor Aang bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. I should have done something. I should have been here. I should have helped the others…"

Suddenly some rhythmic music picked up.

Spirits:

_Night, and the spirit of life  
Calling Mamela.  
And a voice, with the fear of a child,  
Asking Mamela._

_Wait. There's no mountain too great.  
Hear these words and have faith, have faith.  
They live in you,  
They live in me._

_They're watching over everything we see.  
In every creature, in every star,  
In your reflection…  
They live in you._

_They live in you,  
They live in me._

_They're watching over everything we see.  
In every creature, in every star,  
In your reflection…  
They live in you._

Actor Aang smiled a small, sad smile, and then walked out while the curtains closed.

The audience clapped moderately.


	11. One Last Hope

The curtains reopened to show the training dojo at Kyoshi Island. Actor Suki was going over some moves with others dressed like Kyoshi Warriors.

Suki grinned. "Do you think they'll show your _impressive fighting skills_ Sokka?"

Sokka chose not to comment, a wise choice.

Actor Sokka walked in. Actor Suki stopped. "Want to fight some girls again?"

"NO!" Actor Sokka said immediately, then said "it's just…I wanted you to teach me how to fight."

"No."

"Why not?"

Actor Suki started counting on her fingers. "One: we don't teach boys. Two: you're way too sexist. Three: I've trained too many losers before."

Actor Sokka ran in front of her. "But if I can't fight well, my friend who's the Avatar and my sister will never take me seriously!"

Actor Suki blinked. "Hold it. The _Avatar's _your friend?"

Actor Sokka nodded.

Actor Suki burst out laughing. "No, no way!"

Actor Suki:

_So, ya wanna be a hero, kid?  
Well, whoop-de-do!  
I have been around the block before  
With blockheads just like you_

_Each and ev'ryone a disappointment  
Pain for which there ain't no ointment  
So much for excuses  
Though a kid of Zeus is  
Asking me to jump into the fray  
My answer is two words -_

Suddenly, a light shone directly in front of her, and a sound like a clap of thunder echoed. "YIPES!" Actor Suki screeched.

_O.K.  
You win  
Oh gods  
Oy vay!_

She gestures to Actor Sokka, and the Kyoshi Warriors drag him offstage briefly, then he emerges in uniform (the audience laughs, and so does Suki). He starts to train with Actor Suki.

_I'd given up hope that someone would come along  
A fellow who'd ring the bell for once  
Not the gong  
The kind who wins trophies  
Won't settle for low fees  
At least semi-pro fees  
But no - I get the greenhorn_

_I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone  
Content to spend lazy days and to mow my lawn  
But you need an advisor  
An uncle, but wiser  
A good merchandiser  
And oohh!  
There goes my ulcer!_

_I'm down to one last hope  
And I hope it's you  
Though, kid, you're not exactly  
A dream come true  
I've trained enough turkeys  
Who never came through  
You're my one last hope  
So you'll have to do_

Actor Suki smiles. "You're doing pretty well so far, strong guy. Haven't met many hunks like you before."

Actor Sokka, Real Sokka, and Real Suki all blush.

_Other guys have faced the odds  
And ended up a mockery  
Don't believe the stories  
That you read on all the crockery_

_To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art  
Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart  
It takes more than sinew  
Comes down to what's in you  
You have to continue to grow  
Now that's more like it!_

_I'm down to one last shoot  
And my last high note  
Before that blasted Fire Nation  
Gets my ass  
My dreams are on you, kid  
Go make 'em come true  
Climb that uphil slope  
Keep pushing that envelope  
You're my one last hope  
And, kid, it's up to you_

The audience clapped (Sokka and Suki loudest).

"Sadly", the narrator started. "Nothing good lasts forever, and the Fire Nation arrived to bust up the party.

The two actors changed their positions.

"You've got to come with us, Suki!"

"I can't. My place is here, and yours is with your friends." Actor Suki smiled, and pecked Actor Sokka on the cheek (gaining some hoots from the audience). "Go! I'll hold them off!"

Actor Sokka stood stock still for a second, then announced "Why can't the Fire Nation leave me alone for _five seconds_ so I can have a decent social life?" before running off while the curtains closed.

The audience laughed, Real Sokka somewhat manically. "See! That's trademark Sokka humor!"


	12. Strangers Like Me

The curtains opened to show the locked doors of the room (you know which one). Actors Aang, Katara Sokka, and Shyu ran in front of it.

"No! The doors are locked!"

"Couldn't you just open them up with some gizmo?" Actor Sokka asked.

Actor Shyu shook his head. "No. The doors can open when five firebenders use firebending at the same time to open the doors. Only a fully realized Avatar can do it otherwise."

"Hmmm…" Actor Sokka mused. "Well…couldn't you just make it look like it had been opened? They'll have to open the doors to check and then Aang can sneak in from behind."

Actor Katara stared. "That…was actually a good idea."

"HEY! I come up with good ideas all the time." Sokka complained.

"Well you do now, but you didn't then. And I was the one who came up with that particular idea anyway." Katara pointed out.

"Moot point."

The curtains temporarily closed, then reopened to show Actors Katara and Sokka hiding behind a pillar, while Actor Aang hid behind a different one. Actor Shyu stood in front of the door.

"Come! The Avatar's entered!" The Actor Fire Sages entered.

"We must open the doors before he contacts Avatar Roku!" They lined up, one in front of each hole, and 'fired'. The doors opened. In the room was Puppet Momo.

"We've been tricked-"a sage called out before Actor Sokka caught him in an armlock.

"Now Aang!" Actor Katara called out. But instead of Actor Aang, Actor Zuko emerged from behind a pillar, holding Actor Aang's arms behind his back.

"The Avatar isn't going any-AGH!" Actor Aang had kicked him using the back of his legs (use your imagination) and had blow a blast of "air" that pushed him back towards the stairs. Actor Aang raced to the door, and only just made it by jumping.

Actor Zuko ran towards the door and kicked it. Suddenly…

"Oh, well done, Zuko. You really showed him." Actor Zhao and a bunch of soldiers emerged from offstage, and a few of them grabbed Actor Zuko's arms and placed them behind his back.

"YOU MEAN YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T HELP?"

Actor Zhao grinned. "Totally worth it."

Real Zuko and Sokka both grumbled "Jerk".

The soldiers tied Actor Zuko to one pillar with chains, and tied Actors Katara, Sokka, and Shyu to another pillar with chains. The soldiers all lined up outside the door.

"When the door fully opens, give everything you've got." Actor Zhao ordered.

Just as he said that, the doors started to creak open.

"NO!" Actor Katara shouted.

"FIRE!" Actor Zhao shouted.

The soldiers "fired", but instead of Actor Aang, Actor Roku was there and he was furious.

"WHAT THE-"Actor Zhao started, startled, before running for it.

Actor Roku raged his wrath on the temple, freeing Actors Sokka, Katara, Shyu, and Zuko (who ran for it), before finally being enveloped in mist and becoming Actor Aang.

Actors Katara and Sokka picked up Actor Aang, waved to Actor Shyu, and ran.

The curtains closed to an outbreak of applause.

"Like I said before, you guys really do lose a lot." Actor Suki commented.

Before anyone else could reply, the curtains reopened to show the Actors Gaang sitting on a painted beach near a river, while Puppets Appa and Momo relaxed.

"I'm really worried guys" Actor Aang confessed. "I've got to master all the elements before summers end, and I haven't even started learning waterbending yet."

Actor Katara walked over to him, and took his hands. "Aang, we'll help you. I know you can master the elements. And, if you want, I can teach you some of the things I know."

"Really?" Actor Aang asked. "That'd be great!"

Actor Katara started talking to him a little about waterbending, while Actor Aang turned to the audience slightly.

Actor Aang:

_Whatever you do  
I'll do it, too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something and yet nothing to me_

Oh I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far!  
I see myself as others see me  
Oh I just know there's something bigger out there

I wanna know;  
Can you show me?  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

He started practicing, all the while sneaking glances at Actor Katara.

_Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have this growing need to be beside her?_

All these emotions I never knew  
Some other world beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
Oh, I see, before me, a new horizon

I wanna know;  
Can you show me?  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Suddenly, the curtains briefly closed, then opened again to show the Northern Air Temple, with Actor Aang holding his glider, and Actor Katara standing near him.

Actor Aang:

_Come with me, now, to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel right now with you?_

Take my hand  
There's a world you need to know

With that, he temporarily flew off. Actor Katara looked at him for a second, then sung softly.

Actor Katara:

_I can't explain the way I feel  
Everything I want, it's here  
And my heart is beating faster  
Every moment I'm with him  
I feel so complete  
I cannot deny what I'm feeling_

Actor Aang landed again.

Actor Aang:  
_I wanna know;  
Can you show me?  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me  
I wanna know!_

With that last burst of music, the curtains closed.

"Well, I'm glad they didn't show that little scroll incident, aren't you Katara?" Zuko asked innocently.

"Shut it, mister 'I'll save you from the pirates'". Katara replied.

Zuko looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it.


	13. Savages

The curtains reopened to show the ice bridge at the Northern Water Tribe. Actor Sokka balanced and walked on the wall of the bridge, while Actor Yue walked on the bridge gracefully.

"That was unheard of, what your sister did. Fighting a waterbending master for the right to learn!" Actor Yue.

"Yeah, she's always been way weird." Actor Sokka said, putting a pointer finger to his temple and twirling it around. (Causing laughs from the audience and a glare from Katara). "And then that whole thing about him and Gran-Gran…weird."

Actor Yue stopped. "Sokka, we've got to stop being together. I'm engaged, and I really just like you too much to be around you anymore-".

Her words were cut off by black "snow" falling from the ceiling. "Oh no." Actor Sokka muttered. "Fire Nation. They're coming."

The part of the stage they were standing on shifted sideways to show Actors Zhao and Iroh standing on a replica of a Fire Nation ship.

"At last we shall we reveal ourselves to the Northern Tribe. At last we shall have our victory." Actor Zhao savored proudly.

"Zhao, I must advise you against attacking the spirits. What you inflict will come back to you, for that is the way of the world." Actor Iroh said gravely.

"Do not lecture me, _General_. I will see the fall of the Northern Water Tribe today. Today, we attack!"

Actor Zhao:

_What can you expect  
From filthy little heathens?  
Their whole disgusting race is like a curse  
Their skin's a hellish red  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin, as I said  
And worse_

Fire Nation Soldiers:

_They're savages! Savages!_

Actor Zhao:

_Barely even human_

Fire Nation Soldiers:

_Savages! Savages!_

Actor Zhao:

_Drive them from our shore!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be evil  
We must sound the drums of war!_

Fire Nation Soldiers and Actor Zhao:

_They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty redskin devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war!_

The stage shifted to show the war room in the Northern Water Tribe. Actor Arnook stood in the center, with Actors Pakku and Yue at his sides. Actors Aang, Katara, and Sokka stood off to the sides.

Actor Arnook:

_This is what we feared  
The firebender is a demon  
The only thing they feel at all is greed_

Actor Pakku:

_Beneath that milky hide  
There's emptiness inside_

Actor Sokka:

_I wonder if they even bleed!_

Water Tribe:

_They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages!_

Actor Arnook:

_Killers at the core_

Actor Pakku:

_They're different from us  
Which means they can't be trusted_

Actor Arnook:

_We must sound the drums of war_

Water Tribe:

_They're savages! Savages!  
First we deal with this one  
Then we sound the drums of war_

Fire Nation Soldiers:

_Savages! Savages!_

Actor Zhao:

_Let's go kill a few, men!_

Water Tribe:

_Savages! Savages!_

Actor Zhao:

_Now it's up to you, men!_

All:

_Savages! Savages!_

_Barely even human!_

_Now we sound the drums of war!_

The curtains closed to an outbreak of applause.


	14. If I Never Knew You

The curtains reopened to show Actor Katara standing in front of Actor Aang, whose tattoos were illuminated. "Its okay, Aang. I'll protect you."

"Well, isn't that sweet. Somebody paint a picture!" a sarcastic voice comments. Actor Zuko emerges, looking very, very pissed.

"Oh no."

"Oh _yes_. Move and I won't have to hurt anyone."

Actor Katara looked determined. "I'm not moving, and you're not capturing him."

Actor Zuko looked furious. "Listen girlie, I had my ship blown up. I had to hide out for hours on the guy who tried to do its ship. I had to row a boat for hours, and then swim through freezing water. And now I'm standing this close from my prize. So if you thing _you_ are going to stop me, you are dead wrong."

Actor Katara paused. "First of all, _poor baby_". She commented sarcastically. "Second of all, GIRLIE?"

Before Actor Zuko knew what hit him, he was laying against a tree. Actor Katara proceeded to waterbend the crap out of him. "Who's a girlie now, _jerk_?"

Real Zuko winced. "That had to hurt."

Before anyone could reply, the sun "rose", and Actor Zuko rose, and firebent with such force, that Actor Katara was knocked out. "Who's the girlie, now, missy?"

The curtains closed, paused for a while, and then reopened. Actor Zhao was standing in front of the pond, holding a bag that was wiggling. The stage was tinted red.

Actors Aang and Katara ran towards him, while Actors Sokka and Yue stayed behind.

"You captured the spirits, you -!" Actor Katara shouted, bringing her arm back, but Actor Sokka held her back.

"Let them go, Zhao." Actor Aang said quietly.

"No," said Actor Zhao, with considerably more force. "It is meant to be. Tonight I destroy the moon and the ocean spirits…and the Water Tribes."

Actor Katara glared at him.

"If you destroy the spirits, then the effect will hurt you too. We need the balance…all of us." Actor Aang continued quietly.

"He's right, Zhao." A voice said from right. Actor Iroh emerged.

"Well, well, well. If I'm not surprised. The Dragon of the West…a traitor."  
"I'm no traitor. You'll get over your head with the spirits. LET THEM GO!" Actor Iroh bellowed.

Actor Zhao looked like he wanted to retort, but slowly put the fish back in the pond. Then-he "firebent" at the white one, and the light on the stage went almost completely out.

Actor Iroh, jumped forward, releasing ball after ball of "fire", but Actor Zhao ran offstage.

"There's no hope now," Actor Yue said, weeping. "It's over."

Suddenly, Actor Aang's tattoos became illuminated. "**No**", he said in a strange and deeper voice. "**It's not over**."

He walked forward into the pond, and then briefly dipped down. Then, a large Ocean Spirit costume emerges, walking forward and offstage. Soon, we can hear crashing and splashing.

Actor Iroh briefly looks at Actor Yue, and his eyes widen. "You've been touched by the Moon Spirit." He said. "Some of its life is in _you_."

Actor Yue looks back. "Yes. It gave me life." She stands up. "Now it's time for me to give it back."  
Actor Sokka immediately stands up. "No! I'm supposed to protect you! I won't let you!"

Actor Yue continues towards Actor Iroh, who's now holding the dead white fish. "It's my duty. If I didn't do this, I'll have to live for the rest of my life knowing I could have helped, but I didn't. I couldn't live like that. Could you?"

Actor Sokka briefly looks like he wants to object, but bows his head in acceptance. Actor Yue touches the fish and white light fills the stage. The fish starts wiggling again and she sinks to the ground. Actor Sokka touches her face.

Actor Iroh stands up. "Such a brave young woman." He says softly. "Now, I need to go find my nephew."

Actor Katara stands up, and turns to Puppet Appa's saddle. "Your nephew's here. We brought him with us when we got Aang back-". Her words are cut off by a gasp of realization that Actor Zuko isn't there.

Actor Iroh stands up. "He's escaped, and he's gone to find Zhao to fight him."

"How do you know?"

"It's what I would do." He exits.

Actor Katara also stands up. "I need to find Aang. You coming?"

Actor Sokka shakes his head, and Actor Katara exits. Actor Sokka looks towards the pond, and then sings softly.

Actor Sokka:

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Actor Yue appears on a top balcony dressed as the moon spirit. Actor Sokka looks up, and smiles sadly.

Actor Yue:

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true_

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright_

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right

Actor Yue/Actor Sokka:

_If I never knew you /There's no moment I regret  
If I never knew this love /Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of /If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be /I've lived at last..._

Actor Sokka:

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky_

Actor Yue:

_Never knowing why_

Both:

_Lost forever_

_If I Never Knew You_

The audience claps at the beauty of the song, and Sokka claps softly. Suki puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She says.

Sokka smiles. "It's okay", he replies, hugging her back.

"You were right." Uncle Iroh said. "There was a choice...and you both made yours. She helped bring peace, Sokka. Her spirit lives on...just look up and you can see her smile. Look down, and you will see yet more love around you."


	15. On My Way

The curtains reopen to show a lake model, with Actor Katara and Actor Aang "waterbending" while Actor Sokka was lazing away.

"Now Aang, your form needs to be a little tighter to use a good octopus form. Got it?" Actor Katara asked.

Actor Aang smiled and gave her a thumb up. Suddenly…

"_We're journeying to the Cave, the Cave of Two Lovers, yeah!" _Actor Chong sang as he entered with Actors Lilly and Moku.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sokka screamed, jumping out of his chair.

"SHHHHHH!" Suki said, dragging him back to his chair. "Who are these guys anyway."

"My worst nightmare." Sokka said in a creepy voice.

"Hi! I'm Aang and these are Katara and Sokka!" Actor Aang calls out cheerfully.

"Hi! I'm Chong and these are Lilly and Moku!" Actor Chong calls out cheerfully. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to Omashu, to learn Earthbending from King Bumi." Actor Sokka said.

Actor Chong shook his head mournfully. "No, my man, that won't do at all."

"Why not?"

"Because", says Actor Lilly. "You're functioning too much on the _destination_. You've got to function more on the _going_."  
Actor Moku pipes up. "Yeah! 'Cause your travelers, and your journey's only in your own mind, boy."

Actor Chong starts picking a tune. "Come on," he said. "We'll go with you to Omashu." And they all start walking.

Nomads:

_Tell everybody I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
With blue skies ahead yes  
I'm on my way  
And there's nowhere else  
that I'd rather be_

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beating down yes  
I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face

'Cause there's nothing like seeing  
each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell  
will make you smile  
Oh it really lifts my heart

So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars  
Who could ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me

Not the snow, not the rain  
Can change my mind  
The sun will come out, wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind in your face  
Can lift your heart  
Oh there's nowhere I would rather be

'Cause I'm on my way now-  
well and truly  
I'm on my way now

(I'm on my way now)

_(Yes, I'm on my way now)_

They all start skipping and dancing a little.

All:

_Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be there  
With blue skies ahead yes  
I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to share_

So tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be home  
With the sun beating down yes  
I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to show  
I'm on my way

Yes, I'm on my way

The curtain closed to much clapping.

"They made the songs they sung waaaaaaaaaay better than they actually were." Sokka complained.


	16. Through Heaven's Eyes

The curtains opened to show a small Earth Kingdom village. Children were playing on the sides, where adults were also talking. Actors Iroh and Zuko were eating, Actor Iroh with gusto, Actor Zuko with little appetite. Actor Iroh smiles at the children. "It was nice of you to give us some food. You should be honored for such kindness to strangers. "

" Please sir. We've done nothing worth honoring." Says one of the bigger kids.

"Nothing?" Actor Iroh stands up. "You save us from starving and give us a place to stay. I wouldn't say that's nothing." He kind of gathers the kids in his arms. Actor Zuko frowns at this.

Actor Iroh:

Iroh:

_A single thread in a tapestry,  
Though its color brightly shines,  
Can never see its purpose,_

_In the pattern of the grand design…_

_And the stone that sits up on the very top,  
Of the mountain's mighty face,  
Does it think that it's more important,  
Than the stones that forms the base?_

_So how can you see what your life is worth  
Or where your value lies?  
Ohhhh, you can never see through the eyes of man  
You must look at your life!  
Look at your life through heaven's eyes!_

The kids start dancing. Actor Iroh starts trying to nudge Actor Zuko towards them, but gives up.

_A lake of gold in the desert sand,  
Is less than a cool fresh spring,  
And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy,  
Is greater than the richest king._

He starts singing more to Actor Zuko, and Actor Zuko knows it.

_Should a man lose everything he owns,  
Has he truly lost his worth,  
Or is it the beginning,  
Of a new and brighter birth?_

_So how do you measure the worth of a man  
In wealth or strength or size?  
In how much he gained or how much he gave?_

_The answer will come…_

_The answer will come to him who tries,  
To look at his life through heaven's eyes!_

Adult:

_And that's why we share all we have with you,  
Though there's little to be found,  
When all you've got is nothing,  
There's lots to go around._

Actor Iroh starts singing really to Actor Zuko._  
No life can escape being blown about,  
By the winds of change and chance,  
And though you never know all the steps,  
You must learn to join the dance,  
You must learn to join the dance!_

Actor Iroh full-on pushes Actor Zuko into the dance, and he unwillingly tries it out.

_So how do you judge what a man is worth?_

_By what he builds or buys?_

_You can never see with your eyes on earth!_

_Look through heaven's eyes!_

_Look at your life!_

_Look at your life!_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes!_

The audience starts clapping. Iroh wipes away some tears. "What a lovely song!"

The villagers exit. Actor Iroh moves over to Actor Zuko. "We've got to keep moving. Azula will never give up."  
Actor Zuko stands up. "I've got to face Azula alone. Also, I need to find my own way. Goodbye, Uncle." He exits.

The curtains close.


	17. Without You

The curtain opens to show a large room, fitted with Fire Nation hangings. Actor Azula is running over some papers, and Actor Ty Lee is talking animatedly to Actor Mai.

"Wow! The Avatar showed up! Isn't that amazing! And he had your brother! Good thing we got King Bumi back though. And interesting name, New Ozai. It'll be nice seeing Zuko again though, won't it?" Actor Ty Lee asks teasingly.

Actor Mai looks away stubbornly.

"I'm going to go get some sleep." Actor Ty Lee says, skipping off.

Actor Azula comes over to Actor Mai, holding a paper. "You never did see my brother after the Agni Kai, did you?"

"No," said Actor Mai.

"Then this should help. Here's a drawing of what he looks like now. Beware Mai…it's not a pretty sight…"

"DO THESE PEOPLE _WANT _TO BE BANISHED?" Zuko bellows. "CAUSE I'LL HAPPILY OBLIGE!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Actor Mai grabs the paper and looks. Actor Azula tries to look at her face, but after seeing no reaction, she gives up and leaves. When she does, Actor Mai moves to stand in center stage, and looks mournful.

Actor Mai:

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, _

_The children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

Actor Zuko moves onstage, though he's plainly invisible to Actor Mai. He looks also sad.

Actor Zuko:

_The world revives_

Actor Mai:

_Colors renew_

Both:

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue_

Actor Mai:

_Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

Actor Zuko:

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walks, the lungs breath.  
The mind churns!_

Actor Mai:

_The mind churns!_

Actor Zuko:

_The heart yearns!_

Actor Mai:

_The heart yearns!_

Both:

_The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
'Cause I die, without you._

Actor Mai:

_Without you_

Actor Zuko:

_Without you_

Both:

_Without you_

The audience claps as the curtain closed.

"Sad, yet oddly fitting". Mai judges. "Good thing it's not a sappy love song."

Zuko nods in agreement.


	18. Reflection

The curtains opened to show the Bei Fongs mansion, where Actor Aang and Actor Toph were walking.

"Hey Toph!" Katara pointed out. "Your character's come in."

"Really?" Toph asked, instantly perking up. "Is it a boy again?"

The gang laughed and Toph drooped, disappointed.

"So", Actor Toph asked, "Why'd you choose me to be your Earthbending teacher, Oh Mighty Avatar (sarcastically.)?"

"Well, you see, I originally wanted my old friend Bumi to do it, but his city got captured by the Fire Nation, and he said he needed to wait for the right time, and for me to find a teacher who waits and listens to the earth, so when I was looking, I found Earth Rumble 6, thought it would be a good idea to go and …you know the rest. How'd you get so good anyway?"

"Even though I was born blind, I've never been completely without some form of sight. I can feel the vibrations in the earth with my feet."  
"Wow! That's amazing."

"My parents don't understand me. I've always been their helpless little blind girl. And if they knew about who I wanted to be, they'd lock me up for the rest of my life." Actor Toph comments, moving on.

Actor Toph:

_Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
can it be?  
I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see  
That if I were truly  
To be myself  
I would break my family's heart_

_Who is that girl you see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

Real Toph blinked. "That…worked quite well. It was creepy."

"Do you think you should tell your parents about this?" Actor Aang asked.

"No. But I'm going with you. I don't care about this enough to make me miss my one chance to leave." Actor Toph said firmly.

Actor Aang blinked. "Okay, then…let's go."

The two exited offstage to clapping while the curtains closed.

"YES! Give me your love! Give me your love!" Toph exclaimed, throwing out her arms.


	19. Turning

The curtains opened to show a poor Earth Kingdom village (Think "Zuko Alone"), with an ostrich horse tied to a post. A bunch of women were carrying bodies wrapped in cloth, stained red, while Actor Zuko worked in the gardens. He turned and looked at the bodies.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Fire Nation". Said Woman 1 grimly.

Woman 1:

_Did you see them  
Going off to fight?_

Woman 2:

_Children of the barricade_

_Who didn't last the night?_

Woman 3:

_Did you see them  
Lying where they died?  
Someone used to cradle them  
And kiss them when they cried._

Woman 4  
_Did you see them lying side by side?_

Woman 5  
_Who will wake them?  
_  
Woman 6  
_No one ever will._

Woman 2 _  
No one ever told them  
That a summer day can kill.  
_  
Woman 7  
_They were schoolboys  
Never held a weapon...  
Fighting for a new world  
That would rise up like the sun.  
_  
Woman 3  
_Where's that new world now the fighting's done?_

Woman 4  
_Nothing changes._

Woman 7  
_Nothing ever will._

Woman 8  
_Every year another brat, another mouth to fill._

Woman 7  
_Same old story. What's the use of tears?_

Woman 5  
_What's the use of praying if there's nobody who hears?_

All:  
_Turning, turning, turning, turning, turning  
Through the years._

Turning, turning, turning through the years  
Minutes into hours and the hours into years.  
Nothing changes. Nothing ever can  
Round about the roundabout and back where you began.  
Round and round and back where you began!

The audience clapped half-heartedly, because they knew- and had experienced-that. Actor Zuko shifted uncomfortably.

"Did you hear?" Woman 2 asked Woman 3. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation bought a machine that she's using to track the Avatar. She's going near that ghost town, a couple of farthways from Gaoling."

Actor Zuko stood up. "I need to go" he says, grabbing the rope of the ostrich horse.

"Now wait a minute stranger. We don't know who you are. You owe us that much." Woman 4 says.

Actor Zuko stops. "My name is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I dislike a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I've got isn't a dream, because I'll make it a reality. I'm going to get my honor back, and I'm going to capture a certain someone." He mounts and rides off on the ostrich horse, with the woman's mouths hanging open.

The curtain closes.


	20. I'll Make A Bender Out of You

The curtains open to show the "Bitter Work" training space. Actor Katara is playing with Puppet Momo, Actor Aang is sitting on one of Puppet Appa's limbs, Actor Toph is having the earth form into different shapes, and Actor Sokka is sitting in the center.

"So, let's recap." Actor Sokka started. "We leave Toph's house, then some machine starts following us. Katara and Toph argue, then we find out that the girls following us are those weirdos (Mai and Ty Lee: HEY! Toph: Pot, this is kettle. You're black) from Omashu. We escape, Toph leaves, we go in separate directions. Knives and Stabby follow Katara and me, then Appa saves us. You go to a ghost town, you find out Azula is Zuko's sister, then Scar-Face (Zuko: HEY!) himself turns up, and you fight them both until we come along, with that General guy. Azula fakes surrender, then she attacks the General guy. Scar-Face goes nuts, and we leave." Actor Sokka pauses. "You know, I'd never thought I'd say this, but compared to Azula…I miss Zuko and the old days."  
Actor Toph stands up. "Ready for your earthbending lessons, Fancy-Feet?"

Actor Aang immediately pops up. "Yes!"

Actor Toph starts barking out like a drill sergeant. "Can you bend earth?"

"Yes!"  
"Are you going to take down the Hot Heads?"

"Yes!"

"Do you have the stuff to man it up?"

"Yes…I think."

"THEN LET'S GET STARTED!" Actor Toph bellows.

Actor Toph:

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Fire  
Did they send me sissies  
When I asked for men?_

_You're the saddest slouch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within_

_Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you_

_You must be swift as  
the coursing river  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

Actor Aang starts trying to imitate Actor Toph's stance.

Actor Aang:

_I must be swift as  
the coursing river  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

_I must be swift as  
the coursing river  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_.

Actor Aang moves a rock, Earthbending style.

"Nice job." Actor Toph smirks. "Now let's do that 500 more times…

The curtain closes to Actor Aang's dumbfounded expression.


	21. I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today

The curtains reopened to show Actors Sokka, Katara, and Toph, along with Puppet Momo, standing in the middle of a set of a desert. A model of a cactus was standing on the set as well.

Katara smirked a little. "Do you think they'll show the Cactus Juice incident?"

"I hope so," said Suki. "I want to see how stupid he was acting…well, more than usual anyway…"

"HEY!"

"Let's recap," said Actor Toph, "We're in the middle of a giant desert, Appa got kidnapped, or Appa-napped, by sandbenders, Aang went all Emo and went after him, we have little water, and we currently are lost out of our minds." She paused. "We're doomed."

"Look!" Actor Sokka pointed out. "A cactus! There's water inside of cactuses!" He ran over, cut the cactus, and "drank".

Actor Katara looked worried. "Sokka, I'm not sure-"

Suddenly Actor Sokka got really straight, shook his head around a few times, and then got this abnormally goofy grin.

Actor Sokka: (while dancing around like Aang in the headband, only weirder)

_I'm not wearing underwear today,  
No I'm not wearing underwear today  
Not that you probably care  
Much about my underwear  
Still none the less I gotta say  
That I'm not wearing underwear today_

The audience clapped.

Actor Toph yelled "Getta brain!"

Actor Sokka bowed. "Thank you… honey."

The curtains closed.


	22. Proud of Your Boy

"Well, congratulations Sokka. You got your spotlight."

"I was singing about my UNDERWEAR! I demand better!"

The curtains open. Actors Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph were walking on wooded ground.

"Ah" Actor Toph exclaimed, popping down on the ground. "Sweet, solid, stable _earth_, I missed you so."

Actor Katara moved toward Actor Aang a little. "Aang, I'm sorry we couldn't get Appa back."

Actor Aang sort of nodded and moved away. Actor Katara changed tack rapidly. "Sokka, won't it be great to see Dad again?

Actor Sokka nodded, still deep in thought. The rest of the actors walked off, and he moved to the center.

Actor Sokka:

_Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Dad  
You're in for a pleasant surprise_

I've wasted time  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer, Okay, I agree

That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times

You'll see, Dad, now comes the better part  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy

Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
You won't get a fight here, no ma'am  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good  
But that couldn't be all that I am

Water flows under the bridge  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason that you should believe me  
Not yet, I know, but

Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
Or smatter or handsome or wise

I'll do my best, what else can I do ?  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Mom or you  
Dad, I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy

The audience clapped.

Sokka said, "Good song, but where do they get off saying I'm _not_ perfect?"

The Gaang rolled their eyes.


	23. Light My Candle

The scene shifted to a rocky landscape with a few scraggly tents outside it. Actor Sokka sat outside, tending a measly fake fire. Actor Suki walked up, wearing her guard outfit, with a green Earth Kingdom bag.

Actor Sokka (Looking Up):  
_What'd you forget_?

Actor Suki (Holding out a candle):

_Got a light?_

Actor Sokka:  
_I know you – you're – you're shivering._

Actor Suki:

_It's nothing, can't get any heat_

_And I'm just a little_

_Weak on my feet_

_Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring out?_

Actor Sokka:

_Nothing._

_Your hair in the moonlight._

_You look familiar_

(He lights her candle, and she goes to leave, but trips over a rock. He moves to help her, but she brushes him off, and, in the process, drops her bag.)

_Can you make it?_

Actor Suki (Standing up):

_Just haven't eaten much today._

(Twirling around)

'_Least the room's stopped spinning anyway_

_What?_ (Irritated, catches Sokka staring at her)

Actor Sokka (Looking Away):

_Nothing._

_Your smile reminded me of-_

Actor Suki:

(Rolling her eyes)

_I always remind people of-_

_Who was she? _(Curiously)

Actor Sokka (Abrupt):

_She died. Her name was Yue._

Actor Suki:

(Discreetly snuffing out candle)

_It's out again!_

(Sympathetically)

_Sorry 'bout your friend._

(Holding out candle)

_Would you light my candle?_

Actor Sokka (Lighting the candle):

_Well-_

Actor Suki:

_Yeah._

(Putting her finger to her mouth) _Ow!_

Actor Sokka:

_Oh – the wax. It's – _

Actor Suki:

_Dripping._

(Holding out her hand, wiggling her fingers).

_I like it between my-_

Actor Sokka:  
(Backing away awkwardly)

_Fingers. I figured..._

_Oh, well. Goodnight._

(Actor Suki moves to exit, but stops. She taps her foot three times)

_It blew out again?_

Actor Suki:

_No – I think that I dropped my stash._

(Blows out candle with back to him)

Actor Sokka:

_I know I've seen you out and about - _

_When I used to look around – _

_Your candle's out._

Actor Suki (fake-sighing):

_I'm illin'_

_I had it when I came through your door_

_It was pure! Is it on the floor?_

(starts rummaging on the floor)

Actor Sokka:

_The floor?_

Actor Suki (flirtiously):

_They say I've got the best merchandise in the south Earth Kingdom_

_Is it true?_

At this, the real Sokka and Suki blushed.

Actor Sokka:

_What?_

Actor Suki:

_You're starin' again._

Actor Sokka:

_Oh no! I mean, you do, have a nice-_

_I mean, you look familiar_

Actor Suki

_Like your dead girlfriend_

Both the real Sokka and Suki winced.

Actor Sokka:

_A little, when you smile, but I've sure seen you somewhere else-_

Actor Suki:

_You've been to Kyoshi? That's where I live. I – moved._

Actor Sokka (snapping his fingers);

_Yes!_

_They used to dress you up-_

Actor Suki:

_It's ceremonial!_

Actor Sokka (teasing):

_I didn't recognize you without the makeup!_

Actor Suki (gentle):

_We could light the candle_

_Oh won't you light the candle?_

Actor Sokka (brusque):

_Why can't you forget fighting?_

_You're probably not fifteen-_

Actor Suki (defensive):

_I'm sixteen! And I'm old for my age_

_I'm just born for this job!_

Actor Sokka:

_I once was born for this job_

_I used to snap like that-_

Actor Suki:

_You're prying!_

Actor Sokka:

_I used to blush._

Actor Suki (hesitating a moment):

_I got a fever_

Actor Sokka:

_Yeah. I used to be in love._

Actor Suki:

(blushing)_ But once again I've met the, right guy_

Real Sokka and Suki looked at each other before blushing.

Actor Sokka (finding her bag):

_Oh here it is_

Actor Suki:

_What?_

Actor Sokka (tossing it away):

_Just some old papers_

Actor Suki (getting closer):

_We could light the candle_

(Actor Sokka tossed it away)

_Oh, what did you do with my candle?_

Actor Sokka:

_Lost my last match_

Actor Suki:

(Dismissedly)

_Our eyes will adjust_

_Thank goodness for the moon_

Actor Sokka (uncomfortable, making a feeble joke):

_Honey, it's not the moon at all_

_I hear we're knocking on Paradise_

Actor Suki:

_Almost heaven, almost heaven…_

The two touch hands carefully.

Actor Sokka:

_Cold hands_

Actor Suki's:

_Yours, too. _

_Big, like my fathers._

_Do you want to go star-gazing?_

Actor Sokka:

_With you?_

Actor Suki (rolling her eyes):

_No. With my father._

There's a beat, then:

Actor Sokka:

_I'm Sokka._

Actor Suki (smiling):

_They call me_

_They call me_

_They call me_

_Suki_

They get close enough for their lips to touch, and then the stage fades out to applause.

The rest of Team Avatar looks at Sokka and Suki with their eyebrows raised in skepticism, and they look embarrassed, but scoot closer.

One Short Day


	24. One Short Day In Ba Sing Se

The curtain reopened to show a seemingly deserted Ba Sing Se. Soon, however, voices came in harmony from offstage:

Chorus (offstage):

_One Short Day_

_In the Capital City_

Actor Katara (offstage):

_I always wanted to see Ba Sing Se_

Chorus (offstage):

_One Short Day_

_In Ba Sing Se_

Then there was an explosion of color as seemingly the entire city of Ba Sing Se came on stage, all dressed up for their job, but the difference was their singing.

Chorus:

_One Short Day_

_In Ba Sing Se_

_One Short Day_

_Oh, there's so much to do_

_Ev'ry way, that you look in the city_

_There's something exquisite_

_Something to visit_

_Before the day's through_

The Actors as Team Avatar came on, Actor Sokka clutching a map and looking at it eagerly, Actor Katara looking at it, then pointing to a set piece in wonder, Actor Toph's feet moving around like crazy, and Actor Aang looking at it all in wonder.

Actor Toph:

_There are buildings tall as mighty trees!_

Actor Katara:

_Spas and salons_

Actor Sokka:

_Libraries!_

Actor Aang:

_Palaces, museums_

Actors Gaang:

_A hundred strong._

_There are wonders like I've never seen_

_It's all grand, and it's all for me_

_I think I've found the place where we belong_

_I wanna be with this new crowd_

Actor Sokka:

_So I'll be back for good some day_

Actor Toph:

_To make my life and make my way_

Actor Aang:

_But for today, we'll wander and enjoy:_

Chorus:

_One Short Day_

_In Ba Sing Se_

_One Short Day_

_To have a lifetime of fun_

Actors Gaang:

_And we're warning the city_

_Now that we're in here_

_You'll know we've been here_

_Before the day's done!_

Then then it breaks to each of the group breaking up to look at individual attractions, but then the chorus joins in later.

Chorus:

_One Short Day_

_In Ba Sing Se_

_One Short Day_

_To have a lifetime of fun_

_What a way to be seeing the city_

Actors Gaang (separate in the attractions):

_Where so many roam to_

_We'll call it home too_

(Coming together)

_And then, just like now, we can say_

(Together)

_We're just four friends_

Actor Aang:

_Four good friends_

Actor Katara:

_Four best friends_

(Beat)

Chorus:

_Sharing one wonderful_

_One_

_Short_

_DAY!_

The audience burst into wild applause, and Team Avatar looks at each other before all of them pulling into a hug.


	25. Bring Him Home

The curtains closed, with much bustling behind them, before finally re-opening in what looked like Iroh and Zuko's room in Ba Sing Se. Actor Zuko was lying on a cot, looking ill, while Actor Iroh wiped sweat off his brow.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion and turning to the real-life versions of those two.

Iroh looked sad, but he said "After Zuko rescued your bison under that lake, he became sick. It was a spiritual metamorphosis of sorts…helping him realize some more things about himself, and about what he was doing."

Katara looked at the floor, feeling guilty about all that she had said about him.

Meanwhile, on stage, the scene continued. Actor Iroh looked at his 'nephew', than moved to center stage, kneeling in a respectful position.

Actor Iroh:

_Spirits on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there_

He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed.  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home.

He's like the son I might have known  
If God had granted me a living son.  
The summers die  
One by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old  
And will be gone.

Bring him peace  
Bring him joy  
He is young  
He is only a boy

You can take  
You can give  
Let him be  
Let him live  
If I die, let me die  
Let him live  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home.

The audience clapped at the ending of the sad song, and the curtains closed. Both Zuko and Iroh were feeling sad, one thinking about how he had treated his uncle for so long, the other about Lu Ten. In the end, though, they gave each other a hug.


	26. Do You Hear the People Sing

When the curtains re-opened, it was at the Water Tribe camp that Sokka had visited. Actors playing some of the soldier's there were mulling around, pretending to fix things up, while Actor Sokka walked around with someone that must have been Actor Hakoda.

"I'm really proud of you, son", Actor Hakoda said. "You found us a piece of information that could secure our path to victory."

Actor Sokka fake-blushed, but said "Thanks. It'll be great once we can all be together again."

Actor Hakoda:

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_

Actor Bato:

_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the endless war  
Is there a world you long to see?_

Actor Sokka:

_Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!_

All:

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_

Actor Sokka:

_Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some may fall and some may live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Has spilled in an endless dance!_

All:

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_

The music ended triumphantly, and everyone stood up and clapped, and the curtains closed to a standing ovation. Sokka looked happier than he had at most of his previous songs.


	27. Be Prepared

When the curtains re-opened, it was in the shadowy tunnels where Azula had conferenced with the Dai Lee. Mai and Ty Lee flinched, knowing what was coming probably wouldn't be pleasant.

A hoard of actors dressed as members of the Dai Lee had come out on stage, then, when they were all assembled, Actors Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee followed. The music turned sinister, and Team Avatar all shivered.

Actor Azula:

_I never thought earthbenders essential_

_They're crude, and unimaginative, and plain _(Toph huffed)

_But maybe they've a glimmer of potential_

_If aligned to my vision and brain_

Then, the music's beat got loader, and the Dai Lee Ensemble all turned to the top of the stage, grunting in time with the beat, where Actor Azula had flipped acrobatically to, along with her 'friends'.

_I know that your powers of retention  
Are as thick as a bear's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer_

Dai Lee Agent 1:

_And where do we feature?_

Actor Azula:

_Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And glory deliciously squared  
Be prepared!_

An extremely unprofessional agent nodded eagerly and dumbly, saying "Yes! We'll be prepared, all right…for what?"

"For the falling of the Earth King." Actor Azula smiled evilly.

"Why? Will he trip?" The same guy asked.

"No, fool, we'll overthrow him. And kill the Avatar too." Actor Azula said disdainfully, while Actor Mai slapped her head as if wondering "Why am I here with idiots?" Meanwhile, Katara was remembering the strong desire after Aang had been shot to rip Azula's head off.

"Great idea! Who needs a leader?" said the same idiot, sing-songing "No leader, no leader, nah nah nah nah nah!"

"Were the agents really _that_ unprofessional?" Zuko asked Mai, whispering.

"No, but Azula scared them senseless."

"IDIOTS! There will be a leader!" Actor Azula screeched.

"Hey, but you said-"

"I WILL BE LEADER! Stay with me, and you shall not suffer the current leader's fate!"

The ensemble all cheered in a hurry.

Dai Lee Ensemble:

_It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With someone who'll be all-time adored._

Actor Azula:

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_You won't get a sniff without me!_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be leader undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am_

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be Prepared!_

Dai Lee Ensemble:

_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

All:

_BE PREPARED!_

The music ended with Actor Azula laughing a chilly laugh, surrounded by the traditional blue flames of the real princess. The audience clapped, although uneasily, and Team Avatar looked pretty creeped out.

"How in the world", Sokka asked, "are _you_" – he pointed at Zuko "related to her and how were _you_" – he pointed to Mai and Ty Lee "her friends?"

"Sometimes we wonder." The three answered in unison.


	28. The Past is Another Land

When the curtains reopened, it was in the crystal caverns under Ba Sing Se, with Actor Katara pacing around, which made Katara and Zuko stiffen up.

"Let's hope that these guys have a better understanding of what actually went on then the Ember Island Players did." Katara muttered to Zuko, but Mai heard and went "_What? What actually went on?"_ in a tone as sharp as her knives.

"Nothing," Katara answered defensively, but Mai didn't believe her and said to her boyfriend "If you don't tell me, you are not getting any for a MONTH."

That got the truth gushing out of him faster than you could get water out of a pond.

"_And_ nothing happened down there! Really!" They both insisted.

"It's true?"

"YES!"

"Well, if it isn't…I hope you like cold baths."

Finally, Actor Zuko got dumped into the caves from the top, which startled Actor Katara. "_Zuko_? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Gee, take your pick. Either I'm testing the suitability for caverns as prisons or my insane sister captured me and threw me in here." He answered sarcastically. "And where's your precious Avatar anyway? I though you and he were…anyway, I thought he'd be with you and your little primitive brother as well."

The real Zuko winced as Actor Katara's 'anger' intensified. "_How can you talk like that_?" she almost screamed.

Actor Katara:

_You know NOTHING! about me and care even less  
How could you understand our emptiness  
You've plundered our wisdom, our knowledge, our wealth  
In bleeding us dry  
You long for our spirit  
But that you will never possess_

The music, at first harsh, turned more soothing as Actor Katara moved to center stage. A curtain dropped behind her, which the audience could see silhouettes of other actors behind, like shadow puppets.

Actor Katara:

_The past is now another land  
Far beyond my reach  
Invaded by insidious  
Foreign bodies, foreign speech  
Where timeless joys of childhood  
Lie broken on the beach_

The silhouettes of Actor Aang fighting Actor Azula were seen behind the screen, and then Actor Zuko's appeared as he, once again, chose his sister.

Zuko winced. At least they didn't _show_ him confronting Uncle that way again…

Actor Katara:

_The present is an empty space  
Between the good and bad  
A moment leading nowhere  
Too pointless to be sad  
But time enough to lay to waste  
Every certainty I had_

Actor Aang, behind the veil, was getting overwhelmed by the 'brother-sister' pair, and finally seemed to accept something as he created some kind of defense and sat down to meditate before he rose in the air, propelled by what was probably wires, with his tattoos seemingly glowing, but were probably lights.

Actor Katara:

_The future is a barren world  
From which I can't return  
Both heartless and material  
Its wretched spoils not my concern  
Shining like an evil sun  
As my childhood treasures burn_

With the last line, Actor Azula seemingly shot the lightning bolt at Actor Aang, who fell, but was caught on a rock slide by the emergence of Actor Toph and Actor Sokka. The trio all fled, but after that, in front of the veil it seemed to be burning.

_Shining like an evil sun  
As my childhood treasures burn…_

The curtains finally closed, as the audience clapped at the scene, but warily. Team Avatar was too stunned, but moved out with everyone else when an intermission was called.


	29. Endless Night

During the intermission, the group of friends were feeling overwhelmed by the loss and the show of such dramatic moments onstage that none of them really knew what they were supposed to say, but just moved back in when it was called, hoping for a better scene.

When the curtains re-opened, it showed Actor Zuko back on-stage in Ba Sing Se, and he looked angry, but lost.

Actor Zuko:

_Where has the starlight gone?  
Dark is the day  
How can I find my way home?_

Home is an empty dream  
Lost to the night  
Uncle, I feel so alone

You promised you'd be there  
Whenever I needed you  
Whenever I call your name  
You're not anywhere

I'm trying to hold on  
Just waiting to hear your voice  
One word, just a word will do  
To end this nightmare

When will the dawning break  
Oh endless night  
Sleepless I dream of the day

When you were by my side  
Guiding my path  
Uncle, I can't find the way

You promised you'd be there  
Whenever I needed you  
Whenever I call your name  
You're not anywhere

I'm trying to hold on  
Just waiting to hear your voice  
One word, just a word will do  
To end this nightmare

He paused, looking up ahead, seeing a cloud oddly shaped like Ursa, his mother. He smiled a little.

Chorus:

_I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise_

I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine

I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise  
I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine  
(Repeat to end)

Actor Zuko:

_I know  
Yes, I know_

__Chorus:

_The sun will rise  
_Actor Zuko:

_Yes, I know  
I know  
_Chorus:

_The clouds must clear_

Actor Zuko:

_I know that the night must end  
I know that the sun will rise  
And I'll hear your voice deep inside_

I know that the night must end  
And that the clouds must clear  
The sun  
The sun will rise  
The sun  
The sun will rise…

The set moved slightly, to show a harbor, with Actors Azula and Mai standing. Uncertainly, he moved to them, taking Actor Mai's hand, which made the audience "awww…" and the real ones blush.


	30. Not So Dirty Dancing

When the curtains re-opened, the scene showed the caverns where they had thrown the dance party, with Actors Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka standing around with lots of actors dressed like the Fire Nation kids.

"What happened?" Zuko questioned, while Sokka and Toph explained his answer, with Aang stepping in sometimes to clarify something or defend that his idea wasn't 'The dumbest, twinkletoes-est, most likely to blow our cover ever'.

The music started, a chord that twinkled and led into something more. Actor Aang stepped forward, offering Actor Katara his hand.

Actor Aang:

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

Actor Katara smiled, then took his hand, adding in her own part.

Actor Katara:

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

Aang and Katara blushed, and the actors moved. The chorus of the kids moved in a semicircle around the lovebirds, while Actors Katara and Aang quietly danced, not together, but close.

Actor Aang:

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me _

Actor Katara:

_We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

Both:

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand _(doing just that)_  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

Actor Aang:

_Just remember_

Actor Katara:

_You're the one thing_

Actor Aang:  
_I can't get enough of_

Actor Katara:

_So I'll say something_

Both (To the audience):

_This could be love! 'Cause _(Dancing with each other fully now)

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Actor Katara:

_With my body and soul  
I need you more than you'll ever know_

Actor Aang:

_So, just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control!_

Actor Katara:

_Yes, I know what's on their mind, when they say:_

'_Look at them tonight'_

Actor Aang:

_They should know_

_You're the one thing_

Actor Katara:

_I can't get enough of_

Actor Aang:

_So I'll tell them something_

Both (still to the audience):

_This could be love!_

_'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

Then the two actors weaved into the dance that the real ones had done in 'The Headband'. The real Aang and Katara were clapping for them, and looking at each other, remembering that dance. Finally, the actors pulled into the final position, and the music grew a little more solemn.

Actor Aang:

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before_

(Actor Katara: _Never felt this way_)

_Yes I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you!_

Both (going in for one last bit of dance):

'_Cause I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

When the curtain closed, the audience was clapping furiously, and Aang and Katara were kissing.


	31. The Prince of Fire

When the curtains re-opened, it showed the darkness of the Fire Nation Prison that Iroh had been in. His actor was onstage in a cell, while Actor Zuko was talking to him from the other side of the bars.

"You chose this fate, Uncle." Actor Zuko talked, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as well. "You betrayed the Fire Nation at Ba Sing Se. You could have helped us, and you would have been forgiven. But now, you're just rotting in this cell. And I'm free."

Actor Iroh finally spoke up. "Are you free?"

He didn't answer, and Actor Iroh continued. "They say freedom is a state of mind. I am thinking what I want, and my cell cannot hold that back. You can do what you want – defined by another who has previously restricted that further. And I don't think you're happy either."

Actor Zuko whipped around, "How can you say that?" he asked furiously as the music started. The real prince pouted, as he remembered the Ember Island Players, while his company smirked.

Actor Zuko:

_Gleaming in the moonlight  
Cool and clean and all I've ever known  
All I ever wanted  
Sweet perfumes of incense  
Graceful rooms of alabaster stone  
All I ever wanted_

This is my home  
With my father, sister, family  
Oh so noble, oh so strong  
Now I am home  
Here among my trappings and belongings  
I belong  
(furiously) _And if anybody doubts it  
They couldn't be more wrong!_

I am a sovereign prince of fire  
A son of the proud history that's shown  
Etched on ev'ry wall (spreading his arms out, as if to show)_  
Surely this is all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted…_

When he trailed off, Actor Iroh said "Look in the archives of your first great-grandfather, and you will find out why you need to question yourself about this."

Actor Zuko walked offstage, while the stage changed to a replica of how the Fire Lord's Hall looked back in the days of Sozin. Then Actor Zuko walked on, sat in a corner, opened a roll of parchment, and started to 'read'. Meanwhile, Actor Aang stood on a platform above the stage, but in sight of the audience, watching the main part. Actors Sozin and Roku (younger versions) entered, each from opposite sides. The music that was playing now was circling, and slightly eerie.

Chorus (offstage):

_I send a pestilence and plague  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith your Lord_

Actor Roku:

_Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted..._

Chorus:

_I send the lightning from the sky  
I send the fire raining down_

Actor Roku (as if pained):

_And even now I wish that God  
had chose another  
Serving as your foe on his behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted..._

Chorus:

_I send a hail of burning fire  
On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town_

Actor Roku:

_This is our home  
All this war and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride..._

Chorus:

_I send the soldiers on a blaze  
Such as the world has never seen  
On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith your Lord!_

Actor Roku:

_You who I called Brother,_

_Why must you call down another blow?_

Chorus:

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

Actor Roku:

_Let those people go!  
_(With Chorus) _Thus says the world_

Actor Sozin:

_You who I called brother  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?_

Chorus:

_I send the spirits, I send the power…_

Actor Sozin (turning away from his 'friend'):

_Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so:  
I will never let those people go..._

Chorus:

_Thus said your friend._

Actor Roku:

_Thus said my foe_

The stage background suddenly shifted to the exploding volcano on Roku's island. A large puppet meant to be Sozin's dragon slithered on, and Actor Sozin got on him.

Actor Sozin:

_I will not_

All:

_Let those people go!_

Actor Sozin, on the puppet, went offstage as the background of shifting colors turned to a replica of a blaze. Actor Roku fell, 'dead'. The audience sat in shock.

"Wait, _that's_ what happened? Fire Lord Sozin killed Avatar Roku?" Mai asked, shocked.

"Left him to die, technically." Zuko replied bitterly.

"Wow…that's just…" she continued, feeling utter shame and shock for her lack of knowledge on the truth.

Actor Zuko too sat in seeming shock, as well as Actor Aang. The explosive scene had revealed 'they' were more connected than they imagined…and it scared them both.


	32. One Day More To The Day of Black Sun!

The scene shifted to a neutral stage, and the music started playing softly. Actor Aang walked forward, alone on the stage.

Actor Aang:

_One day more!  
Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road to destiny;  
This nightmare that constantly plays my crime  
Will surely come a second time.  
One day more!_

Actor Sokka stepped forward, with Actor Suki on the other side of the stage. He was looking longingly at her.

Actor Sokka:

_I did not live until we met_

_How can keep living with us parted?_

Actor Aang:

_One day more_

Actor Sokka and Actor Suki:

_Right now you're worlds away_

_But with you my world is born anew_

Actor Toph entered, looking at Actor Sokka and looking sad.

Actor Toph:

_One more day all alone_

Actors Sokka and Suki:

_Will we ever meet again?_

Actor Toph:

_One more day pretending I'm not caring_

Actors Sokka and Suki:

_I was born when I met you_

Actor Toph:

_What a life I still have known_

Actors Sokka and Suki:

_And I have stayed faithful and true_

Actor Toph:

_And I never saw back there! _

The music reached a crescendo, and Actor Sokka stepped forward boldly, and Actor Zuko entered, looking – again – conflicted.

Actor Sokka:

_One more day before the fight!_

Actor Zuko:

_Do I follow where they go?_

Actor Sokka:

_At the gilded gates of freedom_

Actor Zuko:

_Shall I join the Avatar's band?_

Actor Sokka:

_Where our ranks finally form_

Actor Zuko:

_Do I stay, or do I dare?_

Actor Sokka:

_Will you take your place with me?_

Chorus (assembling onstage, dressed like random citizens from Earth):

_The time has come!_

_The day is here!_

Actor Aang:

_One day more!_

Actor Azula (entering):

_One more day to fight these peasants_

_We shall cut them true and deep_

_I will meet these little commoners_

_They will wet themselves with blood!_

Actor Aang:

_One day more!_

The crowd held its breath. More and more members of the chorus came onstage, dressed like soldiers from the Water Tribe.

Soldiers Ensemble:

_One day to a new beginning_

Chorus:

_Raise the flag of freedom high!_

Soldiers Ensemble:

_Every man shall be equal_

Chorus:

_Every man shall be equal_

Soldiers Ensemble:

_There's a new world for the winning_

Chorus:

_There's a new world to be won!_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

The music reached a dramatic point as Actor Zuko stepped forward.

Actor Zuko:

_My place is there_

_I fight with them!_

Actor Aang:

_One day more!_

The cast each sang a reprise of their previous lines until:

Actor Aang:

_Tomorrow I'll be far away_

_Tomorrow is our judgment day_

All:

_Tomorrow we'll discover what the spirits watching have in store_

_One More Door_

_One More Day_

_One…Day…MORE!_

The audience burst into clapping at the dramatic scene. It was clear everyone was watching this tale with bated breath and wishes.


	33. The Day of Black Sun and Much Singing

When the curtain re-opened, it was at the island Team Avatar had departed on the day of the eclipse. Actor Sokka was standing in the center of a hub of actors, some dressed as Water Tribe Soldiers (one was Actor Hakoda), some being the actors that portrayed Team Avatar, and some were dressed like other members of the crowd that had assembled.

Sokka was happy his actor seemed to be about to burst into song again. "I love these battle songs!"

Actor Sokka:

_Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away  
Arise and seize the day_

All:

_Now is the time to seize the day  
Send out the call and join the fray_

Actor Sokka:

_Wrongs will be righted  
If we're united_

All:

_Let us seize the day!_

_Friends of the friendless, seize the day  
Raise up the torch and light the way  
Proud and defiant  
We'll slay the tyrant  
Let us seize the day_

Neighbor to neighbor  
Father and son  
One for all and all for one

Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away

Neighbor to neighbor  
Father and son  
One for all and all for one

The audience clapped furious, which Team Avatar was a large part of. Even though it hadn't gone well at all, it had been a huge step for them, and they were happy to remember the thrill in the crowd.

On stage, most of the actors dispersed, except for Actor Katara and Actor Aang. The real Aang tensed, remembering the Ember Island Players' horrible attempt to capture what had happened. The real Katara just blushed, remembering the kiss.

Actor Aang seemed shy, but Actor Katara urged him on by putting a hand on his shoulder. She spoke "It's all right, Aang. I know you can do it. You've come so far since we met."

"Yeah…but I've still got so far to go." He said, then, apparently seized by a reckless daring, kissed her full on the lips to the audience making an "awww…" sound. Sokka looked surprised and big-brother protective, but he decided to save it till the scene was over.

Actor Aang ran offstage, and Actor Katara stayed in stunned silence, until the music started up.

Actor Katara (musing):

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation_ (snaps back to herself)_  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Actor Toph (peeking out onstage):

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, I can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
I know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

The real Katara and Aang both blushed shyly.

Actor Katara (with anger and determination):

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Actor Toph:

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

Actor Katara:

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

(reminiscently) _I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

Actor Toph:

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Katara, I'm not buying  
Hon, I know you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Actor Katara:

_Wrong! No chance, no way_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Actor Toph:

_Give up, give in_

_Check your win, you're in love_

Actor Katara:

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in lo-ove_

Actor Toph:

_You're doing flips; read my lips_

_You're in lo-ove!_

Actor Katara:

_You're way off base, I won't say it!_

_Get off my case, I won't say it!_

Actor Toph:

_Katara, don't be proud_

_It's okay, you're in love_

Actor Katara:

_Oh-h-h_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in_

_Love_

The curtain closed, and the audience was left clapping, but the group of friends was left with questions.

"You kissed her then? On the Day of Black Sun? Aang, couldn't you have waited till you were really _sure _the world was going to end before you had to make out with my SISTER?" Sokka screeched.

Aang didn't answer, but instead turned to Katara. "Is the fact that you were betrayed before…the real reason why you didn't want us to be together?"  
She hesitated, but answered: "That was a part of it. But mainly I was afraid we'd end badly…or get distracted…and I was so confused. I really didn't know what I should feel, or how I did feel. But now…" she pecked him on the lips, "I do."

They returned their eyes to the stage, where the curtains were opening again, to show the underground bunker where Ozai had hid during the eclipse, and with someone who must be his actor sitting on a throne with Actor Zuko confronting him.

"I don't know why I had to even _think_ about changing sides! It should have been obvious, but it wasn't – because for so long, all I knew was what you showed me. And it was all lies! I am NOTHING like you – and I never will be again!" Actor Zuko finished furiously.

"Don't take the moral high ground here, _boy_." Actor Ozai smirked, as a tune started up.

Actor Ozai:

_Don't come on so cocksure boy, you can't escape your genes  
No point in feeling pure boy, your background intervenes  
Listen good and listen straight, you're not the master of your fate  
To this you must be reconciled; you'll always be your father's child  
At times acclaimed, at times reviled  
You'll wind up doing just what I've done  
Like father, like son_

Actor Zuko:

_Don't assume your vices get handed down the line  
That a parent's blood suffices to condemn the child's design  
I've done wrong, I can't deny, but at least I know that I  
Shouldn't blame that on my stock, this may come as quite a shock but  
I'm no chip off any block, I wouldn't wish those words on anyone  
Like father, like son_

Actor Ozai:

_Son you're nervous, take my hand  
All is settled, all is planned  
You've got the world at your command  
I don't think you understand_

Actor Zuko:

_I appreciate too well  
The squalor at which you excel  
it isn't very hard to tell  
Evil's a distinctive smell_

Actor Ozai, enraged, shoots a ribbon at him that was probably meant to be lightning, and Actor Zuko redirects it before running off.

Actor Ozai:

_He's lost all sense of reason, and why?  
My brother and his tea-loving gut  
Not only is this treason,  
Some doors are slamming shut  
Now he's found out why his mother's gone here  
Once we rid him of this blight.  
Once these heroes are out of sight.  
Then maybe he'll see the light.  
He won't walk back to daddy he will run.  
Like father, like son_

Chorus:

_Like Father, like son  
Like Father, like son  
Like Father, like_

Actor Ozai:

_SON!_

The curtains closed to a divided crowd, half of which were applauding the scene and half of which were throwing things at the person that was supposed to be the former Fire Lord.

"Well, they gave him a song that didn't make him sound stupid." Sokka paused. "Why would they do that to us?"


	34. One Of Us and Burning Bushes

The scene shifted to what was supposed to be the Western Air Temple, where the actors that represented Team Avatar were all sitting in a circle on blocks, on a ledge that was raised a little above the rest of the stage. However, Actor Zuko was walking up to them from below, and when they saw him, they shifted their stance to attack and the music shifted to foreboding.

The real Team Avatar winced, thinking about how harsh they'd been.

Actor Aang stepped forward. "Why are you here alone?" He asked.

"I want to join you." Actor Zuko said, afraid but holding his ground.

"You don't belong here!" Actor Sokka snapped. "Get out, or we'll attack."

"I've changed!" Actor Zuko insisted. "I want to teach firebending."

"Like you changed in Ba Sing Se?" Actor Katara asked, with an uncommon harshness in her tone.

"I was…" Actor Zuko tried to protest, but she whipped around a ribbon meant to be 'waterbending' and he staggered back, fleeing through the set and then through the audience throughout the song.

Actors Team Avatar:

_Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

Actor Katara:

_Deception (An outrage!)_

Actor Sokka:

_(He can't change his stripes!)_

Actor Aang:

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

Actor Katara:

_(You know these Firebender types!)_

Actor Toph:

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

Actor Sokka:

_(See you later, aggravator!) _

Actor Katara:

_Deception (An outrage!)_

Actor Aang:

_(Just leave us alone!)_

Actor Sokka:  
_Disgrace (For Shame!)_

Actor Katara:

_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_

Actor Toph:

_He asked for trouble the moment he came._

Actors Team Avatar:

_Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But we do not forget  
What we cannot forgive_

And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind

People once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us

Actor Katara:

_He is not one of us!_

Actor Sokka:

_Deception_

Actor Aang:

_Disgrace_

Actor Sokka:

_Deception_

Actor Aang:

_Disgrace_

Actor Sokka:

_Deception…_

The curtains closed, and people applauded. Team Avatar turned to Zuko. "Look, we're really sorry about-" Katara began, but he waved a hand aside. "Just forget about it."

The scene shifted to the makeshift campsite Zuko had set up in the grounds, scattered with phony trees and bushes. Actor Zuko was pacing around. "What was I expecting? I can't go back. Not with them all hating me."

Suddenly, a nearby fake bush was seemingly alit with false flames. "Turn around." It seemingly commanded, and he did just that. "What are you?" He asked.

"I am Agni." It said.

The real Zuko looked at the stage incredulously. That never happened…he thought he'd remember if the Fire Spirit had spoken to him. Maybe it was just propaganda.

"What do you want with me?" Actor Zuko asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I have seen the terror of the people, and have heard their screams. I have seen the harsh rule in my lands, and have seen the whip fly. So I send forth one to be a new ruler…you."

Actor Zuko blinked and stepped back in shock. "M-me? Who am I to lead them? The Avatar's friend's don't believe me and won't listen."

"I shall show you what to say." The bush seemingly continued.

He was still in shock. "But I was their enemy. I was the Prince of the Fire Nation, I hounded them for so long…You must have the wrong person! How can I even look them in the eyes?"

The bush flared brighter. "WHO MADE THE PEOPLE OF THE FIRE NATION? WHO GAVE THEM THEIR GIFTS? WHO MADE THEM WHAT THEY ARE? WAS THAT NOT ME? GO!"

Actor Zuko fell down, petrified. The bush's flames grew calmer, and it now spoke soothingly. "I shall be with you when you return to the Fire Nation. But your sister will not listen. So you will duel, and I will be with you. And now you return to the Avatar, and remember me. Remember who you are…"

The bush extinguished, and Actor Zuko ran offstage. The curtains closed, and the audience clapped in awe. Team Avatar looked at Zuko, and he looked at them like _"Don't you think I would have told you?"_


	35. He Lives In You

The curtain re-opened, once again showing the Western Air Temple. Actor Aang and Actor Zuko were sitting down, looking pretty tired.

"You know, I never thought, in all the time I've known you, that _you_ would have been my Firebending teacher." Actor Aang spoke up, probably trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, me too." Actor Zuko replied, in a tone of voice that really killed the conversation.

They sat in silence a while more, then Actor Aang spoke up again. "I remember when you saved me, the first time. I asked you if you thought we could be friends. And now…we are."

Actor Zuko paused, then said: "You know, we're sort of related…in a weird, messed-up way. Avatar Roku…he was my mother's grandfather."

The audience gasped, and Team Avatar looked at Zuko like _"Why in the world didn't you tell us?" _which he stared-replied _"You never asked."_

"Wow…" Actor Aang murmured. "Do you know about what happened with him and Fire Lord Sozin."

Actor Zuko nodded. "It's like a circle. They became friends then enemies…we started out enemies, but now…"

"We're friends?" Actor Aang volunteered. Actor Zuko smiled, and nodded. Then, from the curtains, music started up again, and voices came.

Chorus:

_Here are a spirit and fire_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Listen_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

And a voice with the fear of a child answers mamela

_This is the throne of our ancestors_

_Oh, son of a nation_

_Wait, there's no mountain too great  
Hear the words and have faith  
Have faith_

He lives in you  
He lives in me

He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

He lives in you  
He lives in you  
He lives in you  
He lives in you

He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

The audience clapped, and the curtains closed.


	36. I Should Tell You

The curtains reopened to Suki's cell in the Boiling Rock, where, on stage, Actors Sokka and Suki were embracing passionately. The audience perked up, and the real ones blushed. Finally, however, the actors disentangled enough to sing along to the music that was playing.

Actor Sokka:

_I should tell you I'm disaster  
I forget how to begin it_

Actor Suki:

_Let's just make this part go faster  
I have yet - to be in it  
I should tell you_

Actor Sokka:

_I should tell you_

Actor Suki:

_I should tell you_

Actor Sokka:

_I should tell you_

Actor Suki:

_I should tell I left my things out_

_Just to be back in_

Actor Sokka:

_I'd forgotten what loving felt like_

_Until your entrance burned my skin_

Actor Suki:

_I should tell you_

Actor Sokka:

_I should tell you_

Actor Suki:

_I should tell you_

Both:

_I should tell  
Well, here we go _(Caressing)_  
Now we –_

Actor Suki (wincing after being touched on a scar):

_Oh no_

Actor Sokka (Sheepish):

_I know – this something is _(trying again)

_Here goes_

Actor Suki:

_Here goes_

Actor Sokka:

_Guess so_

_It's starting to – _

_Who knows?_

Actor Suki:

_Who knows?_

Both:

_Who knows where  
Who goes there  
Who knows  
Here goes_

(Full on hugging and still caressing)

_Trusting desire - starting to learn  
Walking through fire without a burn  
Clinging - a shoulder, a leap begins  
Stinging and older, asleep on pins  
So here we go  
Now we –_

Actor Sokka:

_Oh no_

Actor Suki (touching his face comfortingly):

_I know_

Actor Sokka:

_Oh no_

Both (uncertainly):

_Who knows where - who goes there  
Here goes - here goes  
Here goes - here goes  
Here goes - here goes_

The curtain closed to them kissing. The audience clapped, though some rowdy members wolf-whisled, causing the real Sokka and Suki to blush.

"Looks like they won't have a scene of me and Mai." Zuko said, relieved.

"Why would that make you happy?" asked Aang, who didn't know about what had happened between them.

"Because Mai would remember, hate me again, then probably kick me where the sun don't shine from here to Kyoshi." Zuko said simply, ignoring Aang's confused look and Sokka's wince of sympathetic pain.


	37. Sozin's Comet

The curtain reopened, and it looked like where Aang had stood when he had begun to face the Fire Lord. The backdrop was firey, with a painted comet streaking across it. The audience hushed immediately. Music started playing, and Actor Aang took a calming breath.

Actor Aang:

_This is the moment!  
This is the day,  
When I send all my doubts and demons  
On their way!_

Every endeavor,  
I have made - ever -  
Is coming into play,  
Is here and now - today!

This is the moment,  
This is the time,  
When the momentum and the moment  
Are in rhyme!

Give me this moment -  
This precious chance -  
I'll gather up my past  
And make some sense at last!

This is the moment,  
When all I've done -  
All the dreaming,  
Beaming and screaming,  
Become one!

This is the day -  
See it sparkle and shine,  
When all I've worked for  
Becomes divine!

For all this time,  
I've faced the world,  
And now the time has come  
To prove to them  
I can do it the way it's done!

This is the moment -  
My final test -  
Destiny beckoned,  
I never reckoned,  
Second Best!

I won't look down,  
I must not fall!  
This is the moment,  
The sweetest moment of them all!

This is the moment!  
I'll beat the odds!  
This day, or never,  
I'll be remembered  
By the gods!

When I look back,  
I will always recall,  
Moment for moment,  
This was the moment,  
The greatest moment  
Of them all! 

The audience clapped and Actor Ozai appeared. "So it's you," he sneered. "I was expecting more."

"I will give you one last chance." Actor Aang said. "You don't have to do this."

Actor Ozai sneered. "This is the attitude that made your people lose."

"Today, they will win with me." Actor Aang said, then leaped up, using ribbons to 'airbend'.

The battle of the ribbons commenced, with stunning choreography. Finally, Actor Aang had him on the ropes, but he sank into a posture of weariness. "I can't kill you." He said.

"Even when you've won, you're still weak!" Actor Ozai sneered, trying to sound brave.

"Valuing life isn't weakness." Actor Aang said. "Disregarding it isn't strength either." Then he seemed struck with an idea, placing his hands over Actor Ozai's forehead and heart. The stage was lit with blue and orange, before Actor Ozai collapsed. "What did you do to me?" He whimpered.

"Took away your firebending." Actor Aang said, satisfied. "And if you can't fire bend, you can't be the Fire Lord." Then he seemed to remember something. "Zuko!"

He raced offstage and the curtain closed. Soon after, they reopened, and Actor Zuko, looking pretty dead, was lying down in the pavilion that the real one had fought Azula, with a beautiful blue backdrop. Actor Aang raced onstage. "Zuko!" he cried out.

Actor Zuko blinked his eyes hazily. "What…did we win…?"

"I defeated Ozai, and you beat Azula." Actor Aang said. "We won."

Actor Zuko smiled, rolling over a bit. "My uncle was right again. He said not only would you bring peace to the world…but to me. I am proud to have known you."

"No, no, no, no, you can't die!" Actor Aang begged.

"I'M NOT DYING, YOU IDIOT!" Actor Zuko yelled, sitting up, then remembered himself. "I mean, Avatar Aang. I'm at peace." He said, sitting into a meditative position. Actor Aang blinked then joined him in the tranquil posture. For a few moments, there was peace. Then…

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat?" Actor Aang asked.

"What? Oh, yes."

The two stood up, looking like they would walk offstage. Then Actor Katara walked on, looking at Actor Aang starry-eyed. Actor Zuko caught on quickly. "I'll just…give you some time." He said, walking offstage. For a two moment, the two just stared at each other romantically, as the first few notes of a ballad began to play.

Actor Katara:

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Actor Aang:

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Both:

_And life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Actor Katara:

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

Actor Aang:

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams would come true_

Both:

_Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

And life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing

_Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._

Actor Katara:

_Starting out on our journey_

Both:

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._

The audience made the traditional sound of "awww…" as the two finally kissed.

Soon, the other cast members joined them: Actor Sokka, Actor Suki, Actor Zuko, Actor Mai, and Actor Iroh. Music started up, and they all held hands as they started singing.

All:

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love  
Seasons of love. Seasons of love

Actor Toph stepped forward, to much applause.

Actor Toph:

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan._

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?

Actor Iroh stepped forward, joining her.

Actor Iroh:

_In truths that she learned _(looking at Actor Katara)_,  
Or in times that he cried _(looking at Actor Aang)_.  
In bridges he burned_ (looking at Actor Zuko)_,  
Or the way that she died_ (looking up at the backdrop, meaning Yue)_._

All (coming up too):

_It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!_

Actor Toph:

_Oh you got to got to  
Remember the love!_

All:_  
Remember the love!_

Actor Toph:

_You know that love is a gift from up above!_

All:

_Remember the love!_

Actor Toph:

_Share love, give love, spread love._

All:_  
Seasons of love!_

Actor Toph:

_Measure, measure your life in love._

The audience clapped once again, and Team Avatar clapped the hardest of all.

"This…is a really good play." Zuko said.

"I'll say," said Aang, grinning at Katara.

"No kidding." Said Katara, smiling back.

"Wonderful." Said Suki, smiling wirily at Sokka.

"You said it", said Toph, giving everyone she could reach a group hug.

"_And_ the songs were decent." Said Sokka, puffing his chest out with pride.

**And that's the end of that play! I'll still post one more chapter, though, to tell which songs I used and from where. However, if you want me to write a sequel…**

_Sokka: But it's caught up to the present now. Unless…(face lights up mysteriously with spooky music) this is THE FUTURE!_


	38. Notes and Listing

Act One

Circle of Life (Spirits) The Lion King

Go the Distance (Aang) Hercules

Deliver Us (Cast) The Prince of Egypt

I Just can't wait to be King (Zhao, Zuko, Mai) Lion King

I Can Hear the Bells (Mai) Hairspray

Popular (Ty Lee) Wicked

A Dream is a wish your Heart Makes (Katara) Cinderella

Act Two

Just Around the Riverbend (Katara) Pocahontas

Go the Distance (reprise) [Aang, Zuko] Hercules

When You Believe (Katara, Yue, Toph, Cast) The Prince of Egypt

They Live in You (Spirits) The Lion King

One Last Hope (Suki) Hercules

Strangers Like Me (Aang, Katara) Tarzan on Broadway

Savages (Zhao, Fire Nation, Arnook, Pakku, Water Tribe) Pocahontas

If I Never Knew You (Sokka, Yue) Pocahontas

Act Three

On My Way(Nomads) Brother Bear

Through Heaven's Eyes (Iroh, Earth Kingdom Villagers) The Prince of Egypt

Without You (Mai, Zuko) RENT

Reflection (Toph) Mulan

Turning (Earth Kingdom Villagers) Les Miserables

I'll Make a Man out of You (Toph, Aang) Mulan

I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today (Sokka) Avenue Q

Proud of Your Boy (Sokka) Aladdin

Light My Candle (Suki, Sokka) Rent

One Short Day (Cast) Wicked

Bring Him Home (Iroh) Les Miserables

Do You Hear the People Sing (Water Tribe Soldiers, Sokka) Les Miserables

Be Prepared (Azula, Ty Lee, Dai Lee) Lion King

The Past Is Another Land (Katara) Aida the Broadway Musical

Act Three

Endless Night (Zuko, Spirits) Lion King on Broadway

(I've Had) The Time of My Life (Katara, Aang) Dirty Dancing

All I Ever Wanted (Zuko) The Prince of Egypt

The Plagues (Roku, Sozin) The Prince of Egypt

One Day More (Cast) Les Miserables

Seize the Day (Sokka, Cast) Newsies

I Won't Say I'm in Love (Katara, Toph) Hercules

One of Us [Team Avatar] Lion King 2

He Lives in You (Spirits) Lion King

I Should Tell You (Suki, Sokka) RENT

This is the Moment (Aang) Jekell and Hyde Broadway

At the Beginning (Aang, Katara) Anastasia animated movie

Seasons of Love (Cast) RENT

**Since so far 5 people have wanted a future fic, I'll give it to them! The premise is that they go see another musical, and this one is about the future. It'll take a while though, since I have to actually come up with a plot. However, I'm on break starting the week after next, so there's some hope.**


End file.
